Are You Fucking Serious?
by Jen-Lou
Summary: There were three things I was absolutely positive: First, Edward was gay. Second, there was a part of him and I didn't know how dominant that part might be, that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. -insert gag reflex here- Could I sound anymore like a pussy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I decided to do another Jacob/Edward story since my last was so popular **** By the way, the only thing I think I'll be doing differently is the vampire turni****ng process will be like the vampire diaries and if you don't know what that is, basically you have to die with vampire blood in your system and then feed on human blood within the first three hours to become a vampire. A vampire simply biting you won't do ****anything and I'm making it common for vampires to feed on humans but not kill them. So Edward will ****endure**** a little blood lust ;) Spoiler almost immediately for you guys here**

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to share the love! :)**

**Chapter 1**

**Edward's POV**

"So we have to be nice to the fucking mutts?" Emmett roared, looking at Carlisle in disbelief.

"They may be on our land, but we don't want to anger them Emmett. The wolves don't have much control over their anger. Whatever you do don't taunt them. Especially you Emmett," Carlisle glared at Emmett.

I wasn't thrilled about having the wolves around, but Bella was happy. She still didn't know about the whole werewolf thing. She still thought she had to hide the fact we were vampires to Jacob. I couldn't tell her that he knew though, questions would arise and it wasn't my place to tell her about the wolf thing.

All I hoped was he wouldn't bring us much drama. I didn't want to have to end up in a fight with one of them.

**Jacob's POV**

'This sucks ass' was my first thought this morning. Being forced to move to a different school was one thing but having to go to Forks high; home of the Cullen vampires was another. We may have a treaty with them but it didn't mean we had to like them.

I'd only ever actually met the blonde, pretty, Doctor man. I knew Bella was dating Edward, but anytime I was close she forced one of us to leave, so a fight didn't break out.

I didn't know what she was talking about; unless the vampire had spilled my secret of being a werewolf she would have no cause to think I'd want to fight him. Unless she was still under the impression I actually still fancied her.

Didn't she know that was just a school boy crush? I'd gotten over it a long time ago.

I'd been sighing dramatically all morning, hoping my dad would crack and have me home schooled or something. Anything was better than enduring the next year with the leeches. I was into my eighth piece of toast when he finally stopped pretending he couldn't hear me.

"Jacob Ephraim Black! If you don't stop this incessant sighing right this second I will have Sam alpha command you to peep at Leah Clearwater in the shower!" He threatened, making my eyes pop out wide.

He wouldn't dare. Everyone knew Leah Clearwater had the worst temper going and after showing us all her goods when she first phased … well needless to say we were all skinned alive. My dick still aches to this day. It's not my fault I got hard at the sight of her, her personality may be horrendous but she had one damn sexy body.

I grumbled to myself as I grabbed my stuff and left the house. I didn't need to stick around for my father to decide every little movement I made was cause for him to ring Sam up. The pack and Kim were already sitting in my car (lucky me as the Beta gets to drive everyone to school - insert sarcasm here) which was weird considering I had the keys.

"How the hell did you get in my car?" I growled at them all slamming the driver's door shut.

Paul groaned. "How do you think? We picked the lock. It wasn't hard," he rolled his eyes as if it was the normal thing to do.

"This car is my baby … you do not and I repeat, you do not touch it without my permission," I used my Beta command on them.

They shrunk back slightly, it helped I was the rightful Alpha, meaning my command rivalled Sam's. I just didn't want the responsibility of being Alpha. I actually wanted to have some fun now and then. Beta was a high enough rank for me.

The journey was silent; I suppose I'd freaked them all out by using my command. I sighed for what felt like the millionth time this morning and gave them a sideways glance.

"Who's looking forward to the sickly, sweet smell we'll have to endure all day?"

Immediately there was a chorus of complaints about moving schools and I smiled, happy I'd broken the tension in the car. It was thick enough you could cut it with a knife.

"Is education seriously that important though? It's not like we're even allowed to leave LaPush," Jared complained crossing his arms. "I wouldn't mind so much if I was still the Beta."

I chuckled at his stubbornness, deciding to mock him. "Jared, man, you need to get over it. It's not my fault I'm stronger than you."

Jared growled. "Watch it. I could take you."

Laughs erupted throughout the car, knowing it would be useless to try and take me. I could take Sam because of my Alpha blood. Jared stood no chance.

"Come on Jar, you don't need to prove yourself to Jake. I know how manly you are," Kim winked at him, pulling him in for a kiss.

The rest of us wolf whistled at them, last we knew they hadn't taken the sex step yet, seems like Jared stepped up to the mark recently. I found that hilarious. I'd have many jokes to mock him with by the end of the day.

"Wow Jared … I can't believe you decided to have sex again, I mean, after last time I thought you'd be off it forever," Paul said, in the most serious tone I'd ever heard him use. Even in a pack crisis he tended to joke.

Kim gasped, tears almost immediately springing to her eyes. "Jared … you said I was the only one."

"Kim! You are! Paul shut the fuck up! Tell her you're lying!" Jared seethed, his hands tightening round Kim who was trying to move off his lap. "Kim don't move. Jake's still driving," he held her close, protectively.

"You're contradicting yourself Jared, you want me to shut up but also want me to tell her I'm lying about something that's true?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

Kim was right out sobbing now as she repeatedly hit Jared in the chest. Jared looked pained now, trying desperately to get her to stop and listen to him.

Paul sighed, guilt taking over his features. "Alright, Kim I was lying okay. You've been the only one for Jared."

Kim's eyes snapped to Paul's and if I wasn't a wolf I would have been terribly afraid of her right now.

"You fucking piece of shit," she screamed, in her overly girly voice and slapped Paul across the face, shocking just about everyone in the car.

Kim never swore and she certainly never hit anyone. We all froze waiting for Paul's reaction. He clenched his jaw turning away from her and looking out the front window.

"I'll let that slide," he growled lowly.

Great. The tension was back. At least it wasn't my fault this time.

The never-ending car journey was finally over and we all got out the car. Jared was kissing Kim's tears away. Jesus that guy was whipped. I was glad I hadn't found my mate. I didn't think I ever did after seeing that. Leah hit Embry in the arm; apparently he grabbed her arse as got off his knee and out the car. Seth was frowning at Quil, telling him he was sure he felt his hard on throughout the journey.

I nearly burst a vein from laughing so hard.

The sickly, sweet smell hit us almost straight away. We all stopped and turned our heads in the direction of the black SUV, silver Volvo and red convertible that was pulling in the parking lot. The vampires were out of the car quickly, all congregating and walking towards us. I noticed Bella was with them, she must've been in the Volvo with Edward.

"Hey Jake," Bella smiled at me, breaking the ice.

"Hey Bells," I grinned, dragging her to me for a hug.

She gasped slightly. "J-Jake … c-can't-t b-breathe."

I let go, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry. Forget how breakable you are."

She laughed. "So … will you be sitting with us at lunch?" She asked, hope evident in her eyes.

I chuckled shaking my head. "Sorry Bells, but I think we'll find our own table … don't wanna bother anyone," I muttered the last part, glaring down at the vampires.

"Come on guys, we're all friends here right?" She asked, looking so confident in her statement.

Oh how wrong you are Bella.

"Ha! Yeah, that's what we are. Friends," Paul's booming laughter the parking lot. The rest of us chuckled, even the vampires.

Bella just looked confused and downright angry. "When did you turn into such an arse Jacob? And hanging out with arses too!"

My eyes widened at her. Did she really just say that? "And when the fuck did you start hanging out with leeches and letting them feed off you huh?"

Everyone froze immediately. Obviously I'd let the cat out of the bag and I was sure Sam would kill me for this, but I wasn't the bad guy here. I moved forward, pushing her hair out the way revealing the wounds on her neck.

"See? How disgusting and downright degrading can you get?" I growled at her.

Edward moved forward, pushing Bella behind him as he got right in my face growling.

"How fucking dare you mutt," he sneered at me.

I locked my eyes with is and just as I was about to bite his fucking head off my wolf started whining inside of me. I frowned, what's wrong with him?

_Mate,_ my wolf whispered.

My eyes widened.

I'd imprinted on Edward fucking Cullen.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! **Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**falsedfaith691** - Completely agree with you on that! Kristen Stewart ruined it all! Not that I ever really liked Bella to begin with ;P

**mudifhom** - I'm very glad you liked the beginning and in response to your four points…

1. Bella won't be the main problem, although she obviously has to get mad and jealous later on, because she wouldn't just say "okay Jacob, you take my boyfriend" but it won't be for long as I said she won't be the main problem.

2. I'll try as best I can, since my exams and revision are coming up fast now.

3. I take your point, but I really can't do that. It's already part of the story and I'm really sorry if that ruins the story for you, but I still hope you'll carry on reading.

4. I'll try not to, but it's the reviews that give me the motivation, so if there aren't many one week, it makes me think it wasn't good enough and the next chapter probably won't be as good, but having said that, I have given up giving ultimatums. Even though on my previous story towards the end I felt like it, I didn't bother and just kept writing despite people not really liking it or not getting it.

* * *

I see some of my old reviewers are reading and some new ones. It's great to see! I'm so glad this story already seems to be popular :)

Every time I keep going to open the document for this chapter, I keep clicking on the 'Imprinting Isn't Always A Good Thing' folder ¬¬ I keep forgetting to open the 'Are You Fucking Serious?' folder. Ugh, it's annoying ¬¬

Anywho…ONTO CHAPTER 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Jacob's POV**

From the first moment I'd phased, it'd been drilled into my head that vampires were evil creatures, creatures that need to be killed if they step foot on our land. The Cullen's were the exception; however despite the agreement Sam and Carlisle have, we still deemed them as the enemy. And most likely the same goes for them.

So how in the world could my imprint, the person I'm destined to be with and mate with, be a fucking stone cold vampire?! And a male at that?

Nothing made sense anymore and it seemed in a matter of seconds -staring into those golden orbs that had softened slightly, probably due to the imprint pull- everything had fallen apart.

What the hell was I supposed to do now? How could I tell the pack? My dad? Bella even. Despite the fact I find her choice of mate completely ridiculous, she had fallen in love. I couldn't blame her for that. I just hoped she wouldn't blame me for this, that is, if she ever found out.

I grabbed Edward by the shoulders and pulled him closer, I was very aware of the sparks coursing through me and it took all of my will power not to grab him and fuck him right here in the parking lot. I leant into his ear and whispered, so lowly that neither the pack or the Cullen's could hear.

"Pretend I said something insensitive and please, whatever you do, don't tell anyone." With that I let go, a smirk appearing on my face for show and turned, walking away.

My heart was aching, what the hell was wrong with me? Why did I give a fuck. Walking away from them should be easy.

"Dude, we thought you were going to kiss him for a second," Paul barked a laugh, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous," I laughed along with the pack, wishing with every fibre in my body that Paul's statement wasn't true.

**Edward's POV**

I didn't know what I was expecting. A fight maybe? Some exchanged insults? But never, never in my life would I have expected Jacob Black to imprint on me.

I'd have expected pigs to fly first, Emmett to become a priest even, would have been likely that a werewolf to imprint on a vampire. The idea of how it could ever work was ludicrous, yet at the same time I wanted it.

I'd go to my grave before I admitted it though. I'd told my family and Bella that he'd called me low life scum and if I had a brain or a conscious at all I'd stop feeding from Bella.

That seemed believable enough and they all bought it. Bella was fuming though. For some reason as I looked at her she didn't entice me anymore. I no longer craved her blood or to kiss and hold her, no. She didn't do it for me anymore and that scared the shit out of me.

I refused to acknowledge the imprint and first chance I get I'm going to reject him.

This would never work and I didn't want it to. I didn't want him. I loved Bella and that was it for me. She was it for me. For life.

_You keep telling yourself that Edward, _a snide voice in the back of my mind said.

Shut up.

**Jacob's POV**

I thanked the lord I managed to dodge the Cullen's for the rest of the day. I just hoped Edward had done as I'd asked. I didn't want anyone interfering or getting the wrong idea, especially Bella.

God, like I needed her on my back. She could already be annoying enough, but if she thinks I'm trying to steal her leech I'll never hear the end of it.

Leech. I winced. Why was it becoming so hard to say mean things about him?

_Because we care about him,_ my wolf answered me in a small tone.

After begging me to run back to Edward earlier I'd effectively shut him up by threatening to reject him. Seems he decided to make a reappearance.

Why don't you just shut up? It's you who's got us into this mess, I argued, and he shut up instantly.

I made my way to my last lesson of the day. Which I knew would end up being my favourite lesson. Auto and Repair. Fixing and building cars had been a dream of mine ever since I was little. The only good thing about having to come here was this subject.

I walked into the workshop a little early, but I saw someone was already present.

He was a Cullen member, buff and tall, but I didn't know his name for the life of me.

He looked up at me and smirked. "Ah, great. I get to spend the next year teasing the pup," he mocked.

I growled. "Watch it buddy. I'm no ordinary wolf."

He laughed loudly. "Yeah, you're the Beta so what? I remembered having a little tiff with your Alpha; I would've won too, if Edward hadn't ruined it." He said proudly, frowning at his last statement though.

"Sam isn't the rightful Alpha, I am." I said to stop him smirking at me.

God, I wanted to ring his neck.

"Really?" His expression changed, he no longer looked like he was mocking me, he looked curious and even a little surprised.

His eyes travelled down my body, scrutinising me. It unnerved me; he was looking at me with a hunger in his eyes almost. Werewolf blood was poisonous to vampires wasn't it? I hoped so.

"Yeah, why are you looking at me like that?" I scowled.

His eyes snapped up to me then and he smirked once again. "I was just thinking you don't look like an Alpha…why don't you put your strength to the test in an arm wrestle," he winked, holding his arm out ready.

I chuckled. I hadn't lost an arm wrestle ever. This should be fun. I dropped my bag on the desk nearest the door and walked over to him. I pulled up a stool and grabbed his hand in mine. I was thankful he held up his left, since my left was strongest.

He gasped slightly, probably due to the pressure I immediately gave his hand. That wasn't even half of what I could do. He's in for a shock.

"Alright, 3, 2, 1, GO!" He yelled and both of us put all our strength into it.

At first neither of us could move the other, but after a moment I began to get the upper hand (oh the irony) and his hand was nearly touching the table when suddenly I felt a lot more pressure and suddenly my hand had been smashed not on the table, but through the table.

I growled as pieces of wood cut through my hand. I held my hand as I growled at him.

"What the fuck dude? You didn't have to do that!" I yelled at him and began picking the wood out my hand.

I hissed in pain as I pulled each bit out. He sat back in his seat, putting his feet up on the table and smirking.

"Not my fault mutt, you didn't have to accept my challenge. Did you really think you'd win? You're only stronger than me in wolf form. Alpha or not," he laughed, crossing his arms in pride.

"Fuck you," I muttered, picking the last piece of wood and watching as my hand healed itself in seconds.

"Although, I'll admit, you heal faster than any wolf I've seen," he said, sitting up and staring in wonder at my hand.

I shrugged. "I always have. Possibly an Alpha thing," I muttered.

It was awkward. Talking so casually with a vampire like this. We were supposed to hate them and strangely enough his company didn't totally make me want to slit my wrists. In fact, I suppose he was the most bearable one of them all. He was the joker, he wasn't so serious or self-loathing. He liked who he was. It made him much easier to tolerate.

"What's your name anyway?" I blurted out before I could even think what I was saying.

He seemed surprised but then amusement crossed his features. Jesus, did this guy have any other emotions?

"Emmett Cullen…and you're Jacob Black," he smiled.

"How'd you know that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"We make it our business to know how many wolves are phasing and names just happen to pop up," he shrugged.

Just before I could respond, students starting walking in the room, quickly followed by the teacher. I took a seat where I'd thrown my bag and tried to ignore the vampire on the other side of the room. I didn't need the pack thinking I was warming up to the Cullen's. If Sam ever found out, I'd be dead meat.

**Jasper's POV**

Never before in my life had I been struck with so much emotion.

Sure, I'd been around imprints before, I've seen the love in their eyes and how every touch was like fireworks. I thought I'd felt it all until now.

The love and arousal I'd felt between Edward and Jacob was something else. It was more than an imprint and it had knocked me to the floor. However Edward and Jacob seemed to be in their own little world and didn't seem to see or hear anything else.

I'd lied for Edward's sake, claiming it was the wolf's anger that had knocked the wind out of me. It was believable and everybody bought it. Being able to feel emotions made it easier to control mine. I could easily fool others; I guess that was a power itself.

The raw emotion I'd felt scared me to the core. How is it possible to love and want somebody that much? I'd never experienced anything like it. Alice was my soul mate, I knew that, but even I didn't feel that way about her. Was it possible it's just imprints that feel that way? After all it's the wolf and the human who love their mate, so it's double the emotion right?

Jesus, that didn't even make sense to me. Nothing made sense anymore.

But I knew one thing, I would be getting answers from Edward or Jacob if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

Okay, I always find it hard to start off a new story, but hopefully you liked this and I promise it'll get better as it goes along :)

**So hope you enjoyed and please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**PhoenixRose92 -** The voice in Jacob's head is his wolf. As for Edward, you know when you're trying to convince yourself something isn't true when it is and you just have that nagging voice in the back of your head telling you to just admit it? Well that's what it's like for Edward. It's not another being, like it is for Jacob; it's just like his subconscious telling him to face up to it :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Jasper's POV**

I was a man on a mission. Edward had been avoiding everybody for days and every time I tried to get to him, he'd always manage to get away; after all he was the fastest of us all. What was he hiding from? None of us knew, as far as he knew, it was only him and Jacob that knew the truth.

So why was he avoiding me? If it didn't click before that I'd caught onto his emotions, then why would it suddenly occur to him now? After all, Edward, despite being smart never really saw the obvious things. The things that were right in front of him.

I'd searched everywhere. The house, the hunting ground, the mountains, the meadow he usually went to with Bella, even sniffing out Bella's house, but he was nowhere to be found. How could someone just disappear off the grid? What was worse, was our family didn't seem to see a difference in Edward.

He dodged us, never came on hunting trips anymore and he was never around. It was unusual, especially since unless he was hanging out with Bella, in school or hunting, Edward never left the house. Sometimes it was hard to get rid of him, especially if you wanted to have sex, you'd know Edward would be listening.

Emmett was the worst. As you can imagine, he was the biggest sex crazed lunatic I'd ever met. It didn't help he kept bringing human males home. Yes, that's right. A gay Emmett, who saw that coming? Sure enough it wasn't us.

Ever since moving back to this town a few years back Emmett started changing. He no longer depended on Rosalie for everything, no longer hung on her every word, just because she'd saved him from death. Eventually it led to him not seeing her as a lover anymore and he started finding himself interested in other men. The whole thing had blown up last year when Rosalie caught him in the boy's locker room with one of the football players in the shower.

Needless to say Emmett wasn't able to walk for a month after she was finished with him and we hadn't heard from her since. It was sad actually. I actually missed Rose, despite the fact she was scary most of the time, she always added a bit of humour and she wasn't a terrible person to be around…all the time.

Alice no longer had a shopping companion, which made her drag me along on all her trips now. I mean, I loved Alice with all my heart, but walking round the mall, holding all her bags and having to tell her she looked amazing in everything, got annoying. Especially after the 200th dress.

Anyway, in my search for Edward something suddenly occurred to me. If he wasn't anywhere to be found, where was the one place, even if it was the tiniest possibility ever, could he have gone?

LaPush.

**Edward's POV**

In the past few days I'd gone crazy. Crazy with need and want. Want for a wolf. What the fuck was happening to me? I'd never, never in my life wanted anybody so much. I got hard just thinking about Jacob, it didn't even have to be a sexual thought. With Bella I had to think really hard before anything happened. Probably because I could never imagine sleeping with Bella. She was too fragile, breakable. And even turning her wouldn't do it for me anymore.

But Jacob. Jacob. Now he was far from breakable. He was strong, after all he was the Beta and he hadn't been a wolf that long either, so that had to mean something right?

Jacob, now I could see sleeping with him. He was tall, strong and most of all a wolf, he'd have animal instincts which would make the overall experience much more pleasurable.

God! Why was I thinking like this? It's mad! It's crazy! I'm completely delusional if I even think this could work! Why do I think this could work? All the people who we'd hurt. All the people that'd hate us for something we couldn't control. For something that was natural and meant to be.

I sighed as I stood at the border of LaPush and Forks. If I took another step I'd risk being eaten by the pack, but on the other hand I was close to him. I could possibly catch him on his own, maybe we could talk. Yeah, talking would be good. Talking's acceptable right?

Who am I kidding? The pack would find me and kill me and even though I highly doubt he feels anything for me, his wolf would and it'd destroy him for his imprint to die. I didn't want to do that to him.

I sighed, it was best to let things play out. After all I didn't need anyone thinking they had the upper hand.

Just as I was about to turn away a grey wolf appeared and began growling at me. He lifted up his paw and flicked it, indicating me to move back more into my own land.

I nodded and moved back, going to walk away until Jasper appeared in front of me. His face was serious and he was looking at me with an angry look in his eyes.

"Are you crazy?" He hissed. "You're so damn close to that border line, that wolf could've tore you apart! You're lucky he isn't as savage as the Alpha!"

I gulped, realising he was right. If it was Sam who'd seen me, he would've killed me for just being on the edge of the line, and he'd claim it was because I could've done anything being so close, I must've had an agenda.

He grasped my arm and digging his fingers in my skin, dragged me further into the woods. He let go when we were far enough away, he began walking a few steps and running his hands through his hair.

"What were you going to do Edward? Run up to him and hope he says he loves you back?" He turned round to face me, growling slightly.

My mouth fell open in shock, was he saying what I think he was saying?

"Yes Edward. That's right. I know. How could you think I wouldn't know? I felt your emotions from the first moment he imprinted! I want to know what you're going to do about this; because it's obvious you're feeling something for him otherwise you wouldn't have almost tried to kill yourself!"

I sighed, rubbing a hand over my face. "I don't fucking know what to do okay? The thought of being with me repulses and turns me on at the same time! How is this right? How can this even be possible? Do you think I wanted this? To feel this way? I'd prefer to be staked a hundred times over than feel anything for that mutt! How do you think I feel?" I growled at him, getting angrier as my speech went on.

Jasper's face softened, probably realising what I was going through. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. It was strange, considering Jasper was usually so void of emotion. How ironic. Yet for brief moments of time he'd show a little humanity, where I'd once begun to think he'd lost it completely.

"Maybe you just need to avoid him as much as possible, you know, save any of the hurt and longing you'd feel in his presence," Jasper suggested, pulling back from the hug and smiling slightly at me.

I nodded, smiling back. "Yeah. Being away from him will make it easier."

If only I knew how truly hard that would actually be.

**Jacob's POV**

Nobody knew. Not the pack. Not my dad. Nobody.

I felt alone. Scared. What the hell was I supposed to do? All these feelings were bubbling up inside of me and I had no escape. I thought about him all the time, every second of every day and I hated it. I hated him.

He's a leech. A dirty, blood-sucking leech. He kills people, so why do I even like him? Why do I even care?

I sighed as I paced back and fourth in my room, wondering what to do. If he didn't live in a house full of vampires, I'd probably go to see him, talk. Something. Anything to stop my heart from aching.

_You should tell him how you feel,_ my wolf suggested, sticking the knife in deeper.

I growled lowly._ Shut the fuck up, it's you who's got us into this mess._

_You want him just as much as I do, don't deny it,_ he snapped.

I laughed. _Ha! Yeah sure, all these feelings are because of you. He repulses and disgusts me!_

I felt my wolf growling loudly inside me, but I pushed him down. I didn't need to listen to him anymore. I was already going out of my mind with questions, questions that nobody could answer. Should I reject him? Could I even do it when it boiled down to it? I guess I'll just have to see the next time I see him.

* * *

Sorry if it seems like it's going slow, but I really don't want them giving in so quickly, like in my previous story. Just bear with me! :)

If any of you like **The Vampire Diaries** and if you like **Caroline/Klaus** stories, then check out my new story which I updated a few days ago! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**WildCullenBlack1 - **Are you kidding me? Why would I want you to down size your reviews? They make me laugh too much! xD I'm glad your back and reading my story :) And as for the Justin Bieber stuff, if he looks like Bieber then I haven't a clue as to why the girls are jealous, Bieber's butt ugly and a girl really :P Maybe that's just cause I hate him xD Anyway I hope everythings sorted now and those stupid girls leave her alone. Hate it when people get jealous and assume you like someone.

I've had this a lot, most of my mates end up thinking I fancy their boyfriend just because I try to get on with them to show support to my friend. But I end up having a better conversation with them than my friends do, so they always flip out and have ago at me, saying I fancy their boyfriends. I feel like telling them all. So just tell your cousin to ignore them all and to just carry on with your life, the more you make it seem like it doesn't bother you, the more it annoys them and they will stop eventually. Also, if this guy likes her that much tell him to grow some balls and stand up for her ;P

**Eltroi -** I'm so glad you like this story then :) And to let you in on a secret that's not really a secret? :P I hate Twilight, all the books, all the films, they were absolute crap. They were ideas stolen from other books such as The Vampire Diaries etc. But the only reason I write these books is to improve it and because it seems Twilight is one of the most popular reads on here so it seemed like the most logical thing to do :P Anyway, rant over…

**lytebrytehybrid88** - For now I doubt Rose will ever return. She's not part of the story. You'll have to see about the Emmett imprinting thing, but I will say that for now he'll have a special interest in a certain russet coloured wolf ;)

**Nikkidg91 -** Thank you so much! I'm glad you feel that way, that's exactly what I was going for :D

Anyway, read, review and enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Jacob's POV**

Nobody knew how hard it is staying away from your mate. The pain overpowers your whole body, eats away at you, making all your muscles ache and feel like a blazing fire has sprouted in the pit of your stomach, slowly rising up into your throat and turning your heart into ash.

It didn't help that this was only the first week, just how much worse was it going to get? It was almost unbearable as it is.

Today was Monday morning, officially a week since the moment we'd set eyes on each other. Nothing was the same. The pack could tell I wasn't myself and had been bothering me for days. Luckily my patrol was just me, meaning I didn't have to strain to conceal my thoughts. I could tell Sam was thinking about joining me though, he had that glint in his eye that told me eventually he wasn't going to be so patient with my moping around.

I was at school in no time, dreading seeing Edward. That's if I would, he was avoiding me all last week. I saw Bella sitting with her human friends at lunch times and she just looked miserable without him. I hadn't realised just how much she'd depended on him. I was beginning to wonder if he had some vampy curse on her, so she was doomed to think of him and only him for the rest of eternity.

Sounds ridiculous but you could never be sure with leeches. It wasn't like Sam ever let us get near one long enough to learn anything about them. They were deemed evil creatures that we needed to kill. I should ask Emmett about this…

In the past week Emmett has been like a rock to me. As creepy as it sounds, he knew something was bothering me, yet every lesson we had together he took I upon himself to keep me too occupied to even think about Edward. The only annoying this was at the end of the lesson he'd do this smirk that let me know he was feeling very smug about keeping my mind off my problems.

In those types of moments you know, you just want to punch the douche.

I'd also learnt he was a gay vampire, or at least recently realised he was. I felt calmer in his presence because I knew he knew what I was going through in a way. He may have a family who supports him but he still had to endure the comments from the stupid, dickheaded jocks, especially when he entered the changing rooms. There was uproar about that. However Emmett never let any of it bother him and I didn't understand how he did that.

I walked straight into home room, going to my usual seat at the back and laying my head on my folded arms. I hadn't had much sleep either recently and I could feel it all weighing over me. The stress, the tiredness.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I never heard anybody else enter the room until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I jumped on my stool and straightened up, the chair was rocking and I was so close to falling flat on my face until a cod, white hand shot out and grabbed me by the arm, steadying me and the chair.

I looked up in shock to see Edward, the guy I'd been dying to see all week staring down at me. His hand stayed on my bare arm and tingles were spreading through both of us I was sure.

After a moment he cleared his throat and put his hand back in his pocket.

"Um…" he stuttered, looking to the floor. "I was wondering if we could have a chat about…this," he gestured between us, not even looking me in the eye.

I hated that it bothered me.

"Sure," my voice was strained and I looked to the front of the room away from him.

If he wasn't going to look at me, why should I look at him?

"Okay, meet me out front after school," he said in a tone of finality and walked to the other side of the room and sat down.

I hadn't realised he was a part of my home room. He wasn't here last week, but I guess he must've been avoiding any class he had with me last week.

Fucking coward. I knew I should hate him for a reason. Why in the world is he paired with me?

I saw Emmett enter the room, he saw me straight away and a grin spread across his face. He walked over to me and took a seat next to me. Edward was staring at us with shock on his features; I guess he didn't know about our little friendship. Ha. This could work to my advantage.

"Morning mutt," he grinned, pulling out his notepad.

I laugh lightly. "Morning leech."

"Is Mr Grumpy Pants over his little depression?" He mocked me, poking me in the arm with a pencil.

I slapped it away frowning. "I wasn't depressed and yes, the problem has been sorted."

He nodded smiling.

**Edward's POV**

There has literally never been a single moment in my life where I'd been so jealous. I was gritting my teeth, while watching the display in front of me. Emmett was flirting with Jacob! I knew enough about Emmett to know that if he listened to something you have to say for more than five minutes it means he wants to do you.

I didn't like the thought of them together. It wasn't right. Jacob was supposed to be mine.

Wait. No! This is wrong. I shouldn't be thinking of him this way. After school today we'll sort this, try and figure out a way to stop this.

But I couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of jealousy that courses through me. When had all this happened? Their friendship is strange to say the least. A vampire and a werewolf.

It seemed weird that he could be friends with Emmett yet despise me, his own mate.

Ugh, why was this jealousy consuming me? I loved Bella, she was my everything and that was the way it was going to stay.

I waited for what felt like forever until I smelt him near. My heart immediately felt like it was hammering in my chest despite the fact it'd be still for a hundred and eight years. Jesus, what was this imprint doing to me?

It was turning me into a whiny little bitch. I hadn't bothered talking to anyone but Jasper in days. I got call after call from Bella but I ignored it, I was sure she was worried about me. Every time I caught her scent in school I made sure to go in the opposite direction. I didn't need her catching me and for us to have a domestic in the middle of the corridor.

As Jacob was approaching, I noticed Bella's scent was mixed with his. It had me on edge, I didn't want to turn around in fear I'd seem too eager to see him, but smelling Bella with him had me whipping round so fast I almost forgot to conceal my vampire speed from the humans around.

I saw Jacob had his arm around Bella's shoulders and they were smiling at each other. What the fuck was going on? When they were close Bella looked up to me and a frown immediately appeared on her face. Jacob almost looked smug. What the hell is happening?

"Well, well Eddie, a little birdies been telling me you've been a naughty boy," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

This didn't seem like Jacob at all, but then again I didn't really know his did I? It was all just what Bella had told me and I hated how that irked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice guarded. What had he told her?

"That you've been avoiding her for the past week obviously," he rolled his eyes. "So I brought it upon myself to bring you two love birds back together," he grinned.

How could he say that with a straight face? Didn't he care? Wasn't he jealous about the thought of me and Bella kissing, touching, fucking? Not that we'd ever gone that far. Jesus, it'd been almost two years. Bella was a fucking prude; my dick was actually aching for her. Sure I'd be cautious about being with her, since she is fragile, but I wouldn't lose control, she didn't interest me nearly as much as Jacob did. Fuck my life.

"So why don't you two have a talk," he smiled, unwrapping his arm from around Bella and kissed her cheek.

I growled loudly, which made Bella grin widely, only she didn't realise it was her I was jealous of. He shouldn't have his lips anywhere near someone else. It suddenly hit me I didn't know what Jacob had done sexual wise. Had he even had his first kiss? Had he lost his virginity yet? I bloody well hope not. He was supposed to be mine. Oh shut the fuck up Edward!

"And I'll leave you two alone," he finished after my mental turmoil.

My head snapped in his direction. "What about the chat we were supposed to have about...the treaty line?" I lied, maybe he'd just forgot about our meeting.

He smirked. "Well I think it's simple don't you? You never cross the line, ever. That's the end of it," he stated firmly and walked off in the opposite direction.

That stung me like a bitch. I stared after him as he left, but he didn't go to his car, he was walking somewhere else.

I frowned, where the hell was he going? I watched as he kept walking and he soon stopped right next to Emmett's jeep and climbed in. My eyes widened at the thought of him anywhere near Emmett after school time. What if Emmett put the moves on him?

Emmett was the biggest player I knew, he'd try anything he could to get Jacob into bed, especially since he was hot as hell...

I can't believe this was happening. Why was he so interested in Emmett and not me and his own mate? This was all becoming too much. The car sped off in the direction of the mansion.

I turned immediately to Bella. "Want to come to mine?"

She brightened up and nodded eagerly. She probably thought we'd be making out or something, the only real reason I wanted to be there was to spy on Emmett and Jacob. Even if I couldn't see them, I could still hear and smell them. If anything got intense I'd know about it, but how I'd stop it? Fuck knows.

Bella was chatting my ear off about some dumb shit, but I couldn't take my mind off Jacob. Why was this so hard? It actually hurt thinking about him. Especially with Emmett.

It was all becoming too much to handle this imprinting thing.

**Jacob's POV**

The most satisfaction I'd had in the past week was seeing the look on Edward fucking Cullen's face when I'd shoved Bella onto him. I could feel his eyes boring holes into my skull as I walked to Emmett's car. It was more because I just wanted to annoy him, even though Emmett wasn't bad company. He was actually quite funny and good company, plus he said he had a proper Xbox with COD! I was so there. I had to try that out. No one on the res had enough money for an Xbox and the game too, except for Paul, who was just about the richest guy on the res. Well, his parents are. The only way you'd ever get to play is if you can put up with Paul for an afternoon and that would only be if you were in a very good mood.

It was only half way to his house that I realised if Sam ever found out I was at a vampires house, let alone being friendly with one, he'd have my fucking balls for dinner. I wasn't sacred of Sam by any stretch, I knew I could take him easily, but there was Sam and then there was the pack, the elders and my father to deal with too. I'd be kicked out of the pack for sure after they catch wind of this.

"You okay over there? You seem to be thinking pretty hard there?" Emmett asked, glancing at me from the drivers seat.

I shook my head and smiled at him. "Yeah I'm fine."

"You know this thing you've been depressed about...does it have something to do with a girl?" He asked, seeming like he didn't really want to be asking me that.

Probably not a touchy feely guy but feels an obligation to ask me. It was sweet. Oh God listen to me. Calling vampires sweet.

"Sort of. But it doesn't matter anymore. She's nothing to me," I said firmly, feeling a lump rising in my throat at the thought of Edward ever being completely cut out of my life, not that he'd really been in it.

At least at the moment the door wasn't exactly locked, there was a possibility, however tiny it was that we could be happy...

Yeah, I didn't even believe that myself.

* * *

I hope you understand the slowness of the story here, I didn't want to rush it like I did with my last story, it'll just make it sweeter when something does happen ;) So hang in there :)


	5. Chapter 5

**WildCullenBlack1 - **Well the update wasn't exactly fast took me 11 days xD But I'll try and keep it shorter next time :) I know, I can't resist a jealous Eddie either ;) Yes, a slow pace is what I'm trying to do; I mean in my last one they'd had sex by chapter six! So it's definitely going to be slower this time round :) I already have a secondary pairing in mind but you know, you make a good point. The hot headed Paul with the playful Emmet, that would be so interesting ;)

Ahh no problem, I always love to help Ha! Oh she sounds like a little firecracker, I like her :P And yeah I can see that xD Are you kidding me, I agree with her! I'm a hard core Bruce Willis fan! He's my third favourite actor, I don't blame her! Tell her I agree with her ;)

That idea seems interesting actually, but I'd probably do it where he's thinking "Cullen" and Edward gets confused about which Cullen he means ^^

You're gonna have to make an account or send me your facebook name or something cause conversations with you are just too funny to have over reviews and chapters :P

**lytebrytehybrid88 -** Let's just say it's gonna be a while before people find out. Hmm, you'll see ;)

**aidabye -** 'sexy times' made me giggle so much. Showed it to my friend and she burst out laughing too!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Emmett's POV**

Don't get me wrong, I hated mutts with a passion. They were smelly, stupid and over react at everything you say. I don't think they could actually understand sarcasm or a joke, they were so hot tempered I'm surprised they even have a brain cell-

Wait. I'm going off topic. What I meant to say was despite the fact I hated wolves, Jacob was getting to me. He was different. He didn't seem to hate us so much, or at least not me, I think he hated Edward because he was basically sucking blood from his best friend. I also had a suspicion it was Bella who he was having his 'girl troubles' with. Jacob knew I was gay, as I felt I should mention that since we seemed to be becoming friends. What was shocking was he's not only speaking to me even though I'm a vampire, but also because I'm a gay vampire on top of it.

I was surprised and a little touched neither seemed to bother him. It was why my feelings were fastly changing. I mean, I'd always known he was hot. All the wolves are, they're all deviously tanned, packed with muscle and probably all have huge dicks. What's not to love?

But Jacob…Jacob was mouth-watering. I couldn't stop looking at him and most of the time had to force myself to tear my eyes away from eye raping him. He was too tempting. I was beginning to rethink having him in my room. If we're both even remotely near a bed, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself. Jesus, it was almost like I was his mate…

Mate. Could it be possible? If I am, he didn't seem to let on, plus he said he'd been depressed about a girl. Damn this sucks ass. Why do all the straight people have to be so fucking hot and with great personalities? Maybe I could turn him…I mean a few guys in this school have experimented with me.

I'd definitely be interested in experimenting with Jacob.

**Jacob's POV**

There was a time I probably would have been cautious around gay people, not because I was homophobic or anything, of course not, I knew that Embry was gay, even though we did have to keep it secret from Sam.

It was a hilarious moment when I became Beta that Embry fell to his knees and begged me not to spill anything to Sam. As if he thought my new found position of power in the pack would ever affect our friendship.

And even though I am not homophobic by any stretch, I always used to see Embry's eyes on me every so often, checking me out, especially on patrols when we had to shift. It was unnerving having his eyes on me. However this time, with Emmett, I could clearly tell he was checking me out, I could see his bright golden orbs had darkened and he was staring at me with lust.

And the worst thing? I didn't mind. How was it even possible to feel anything for someone who's not your mate? It didn't make sense. None of it. But I found myself checking him out too and my wolf would snarl at me.

_Don't tell me you don't feel something for him,_ I grumbled to him.

_He's not our mate, it doesn't matter,_ he snapped back.

_That's not the point, the point is you feel something for him too, don't deny it!__  
__  
__Shut the fuck up._

I blocked him out after that, deciding he was going to be useless in finding out why I'm even remotely attracted to Emmett.

I thought about asking Emmett while we played video games but nothing I thought of saying sounded right and I'd probably make myself look like a right idiot. Plus, who knew if he'd keep his mouth shut?

It was an overload of information, realising just a week ago that you're gay yourself, no longer finding the girls you fancied attractive. It was a hard thing to come to terms with.

My ultimate crush had been Kim, Jared's mate. She was so nice and sweet that you couldn't help but love her. There was also this urge to protect but perhaps that was just my Alpha genes kicking in.

I was off in dream land and I hadn't even noticed I'd been killed on the game and Emmett's booming laughter erupted throughout the room.

"Ha! I beat you!" He yelled in victory and stood up to do the gayest victory dance in history.

I laughed loudly, clutching my stomach. "Alright then. Shall we go downstairs?" Emmett asked.

I nodded, looking eager. "Yeah, I'm starving."

He smirked and stood up, putting game away and switching the TV off. When he turned back to me he looked like he had something on his mind, but quickly shook his head and made his way downstairs, with me following after him.

**Edward's POV**

I raced home, faster than usual. Bella had practically become part of the seat; she was shrinking back so much. We finally arrived and settled in the living room. Bella was content watching some corny movie, while I listened to any commotion coming from upstairs.

The clock ticked endlessly as seconds passed, then minutes, then hours. By the third three hundredth tick I was ready to burn myself alive. Being forced to sit in the living room and listen to Emmett and Jacob upstairs, laughing, what I hope is play fighting was just about tearing me apart.

I hated to admit it but he was getting to me. Jacob was getting to me. I liked him, I couldn't deny it anymore, but it didn't mean I wanted to want him. And what was worse is he seemed to refuse to even speak to me, he was too interested in Emmett to notice me, his own mate!

After four hundred and twenty clock ticks, Emmett and Jacob finally appeared downstairs. Bella brightened up when she saw Jacob.

"Jake!" She shouted excitedly. "I didn't know you were here!"

Jacob laughed and embraced her in a hug, if you could call it a hug, she practically disappeared in his arms, plus he was at least two foot taller than her. He was even a few inches taller than Emmett who was 6'5" himself. I felt like a midget compared to both of them.

"Your boyfriend did. He could smell me all the way up there," Jacob smirked, his eyes flickering to me for half a second before they returned to Bella.

In those few seconds my whole body lit up at the attention. These feelings were getting ridiculous. He looked at me like I was nothing and I'm getting turned on here? Someone just shoot me.

"Edward you should have told me!" Bella scolded me, slapping my arm and turning back to Jacob she grinned. "Well at least I'm seeing you now. What're you up to?"

"The pup needed to eat, keep forgetting people need to eat around here," Emmett laughed, slapping Jacob on the back.

"Pup?" Bella frowned, looking to Emmett for clarification.

Jacob's head turned so fast to Emmett as he glared full force at him and slapped him upside the head. Emmett's eyes widened for a second before recognition crossed his features and he quickly tried to cover up his mistake.

"Oh, I just joke with him, calling him a pup makes him feel like a weak little human against me, it's funny," Emmett laughed, while Jacob pretended to be hurt by his words.

"Oh right...I am curious though...how did you know about them Jake?" Bella asked.

Jesus, we should've written a script. The amount of things we needed to cover up.

"There are stories on the res about the 'cold ones' and I remembered seeing the Doc one day. He just fit the description perfectly, kind of figured it out to be honest, especially since I could always see the bite marks on your neck," Jacob added the last part with a bitter tone.

Whether it was to do with jealousy or his general distaste for vampires feeding on humans for pleasure I didn't know. I was hoping it was the first one.

"Oh, makes sense then...you're not angry with me about the feeding thing right?" She asked, genuinely scared of his answer.

Jacob chuckled. "Of course not Bells, I may not understand it, or like it, but as long as you know what you're doing, I could never be angry with you."

Bella embraced him in a hug. He pulled back smiling at her.

"Alright I need to get some food down me before I die of starvation," Jacob said walking over to the kitchen.

Emmett stared after him, too long for my liking and too low on his body. Jacob's jeans were hanging low on his hips, the fashion of the kids today apparently. I tried not letting it get to me, but he was almost pushing me over the edge. I felt like ripping his head off as he stared at what's mine.

Bella sat back next to me on the two seater couch while Emmett sat on the three seater, turning on the TV to some show called Top Gear. Jacob returned to the room with an arm full of chocolate, sweets and crisps.

Emmett stared at him with a shocked look on his face.

"What?" Jacob asked with a mouth full of crisps. Even looking like a pig, he still managed to look hot doing it. Damn him.

"You're seriously going to eat all that?" He asked, eyeing the food.

"Of course! I need tonnes more calories!" Jacob stated, adding lowly so Bella couldn't hear, "we wolves burn off too many calories anyway so we need to eat as much as possible."

Emmett smirked then, his eyes lighting up. "Well you know how else you can burn calories," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Jacob blushed furiously turning away, shoving Emmett's face to the side as he did. I can't believe it! He made Jacob blush! I hadn't even done that yet! God, he was annoying me.

We continued to watch the show, or at least they did while I stared at the side of Jacob's face. I knew he could tell I was staring and every so often he'd shift in his spot and try and hide his face with his hand, but it was no use, otherwise he'd look strange holding his hand at the side of his face.

I decided I needed to do something to provoke Jacob; maybe a little jealousy is what he needed.

I tapped Bella on her shoulder and as soon as she turned to me I basically lunged myself at her, pressing our lips together and wrapping my arms around her body. She gasped a little, but soon was kissing me with just as much eagerness.

I heard a loud, piercing growl, but ignored it. I wanted him to suffer a little like I was. I began running my hands all over her body and even went so far as to start grunting like she was turning me on. An image of Jacob popped up into my head and I was hard in seconds. Perfect. He'd think it was because of her.

Seconds later I was being dragged away by the collar of my shirt and out the room by Jacob.

He added to satisfy everyone else. "I need to talk to you about inappropriate touching in public!" He yelled and dragged me outside and into the woods so nobody would hear us.

He let me go and began pacing, looking at me every so often in frustration. He looked down and his eyes widened when he saw my hard on and he finally snapped.

"You're fucking kidding me right? She turns you on! You're supposed to only be attracted to me!" He growled furiously, looking deadly.

I chuckled and he looked like he was about to rip my throat out. "You think this is funny? How you're throwing yourself at her?"

I shook my head and smiled brightly. "No, I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine. How do you think your little friendship with Emmett looks? He's a vampire. You're a werewolf. It's not normal unless there's attraction there and there definitely is on Emmett's side." I said to him my tone getting more and more serious as I went along. "Are his feelings reciprocated?" I demanded to know then, I couldn't take not knowing.

He smirked a little then. "Maybe, maybe not. What does it matter to you?"

I growled. "It matters a lot! What makes you think Emmett isn't just going to make a move on you? Is that what you want, to sleep with him?" I all but shouted at him in frustration.

Why did he insist on being so difficult?

"Maybe I do, maybe I want to go in there right now and have him take me!"

I growled furiously and lunged at him, but not in a fighting way. I basically pinned him to a tree, our faces were inches apart and if I moved even the slightest closer to him, our lips would be touching.

His breath was fanning my face making me shiver in anticipation. If I leant forward now, just how far would we end up going? And just how far did I want to go?

**Jasper's POV**

I waited at the boundary line for the pack to show up. Apparently Sam needed to agree on some terms since most of the pack was now crossing over to Forks every day for school and since everybody but me seemed to be engaged in other things, I was stuck to talk to the mutts.

It was ridiculous. I knew the second Sam turned up he'd tell me we're still not allowed on the res and in no uncertain terms will we ever be. It was already crystal clear. It was times like these I think Sam abused his power; it was like that with all Alpha's I'd noticed. They thought they were God's and Sam was no different.

Eventually the smell of wet dog reached my nose and I knew they were getting close. The sound of paws pounding on the ground were heard soon after and I held my breath, the smell making me feel like vomiting. I heard the paws stop and then footsteps were heard as all the pack members, minus Jacob arrived.

Sam looked around, as if expecting to see every member of my family. It did seem unusual but I guess everyone had their own business to take care of tonight. Edward was obsessing over Jacob and Emmett's relationship. Emmett was trying to seduce Jacob. Alice was out shopping with Esme while Carlisle was at work in the hospital. The job had been left to me.

"Where is Carlisle?" Sam asked in an annoyed tone.

Jesus, the second he opens his mouth I want to rip his throat out. That seems like an appealing idea right about now.

"Everyone's busy. I was the only one left, but be rest assured your message will be passed on to my family," I tried to reason but Sam still had a face on him like the backside of a cow's ass.

"Fine," he grumbled.

If he didn't start and finish this damn meeting in the next ten seconds I was seriously considering murdering him on the spot. What an arrogant, pretentious ass face. I'd been spending too much time with Emmett; I was starting to call everyone an ass face.

"Well, I know us crossing over onto your land everyday has made the terms of our agreement seem a little hazy and probably like everything's in our favour, but we still want to make it clear that anyone who trespasses will be killed instantly, is that understood?" He asked firmly, like I was a five year old child.

My patience was definitely wearing thin now. I wasn't going to put up with his bullshit.

"I suggest you keep your condescending tone to yourself Sam, I'm a hundred and fifty years old, more than six times your life time at the moment, I won't stand to be spoken to like I'm a five year child," I growled at him lowly to get my point across.

"Are you threatening me leech?" He growled right back at me.

I sighed, rolling my head back in exasperation. "No mutt, you'd know when I was threatening you. I'm telling you to be as respectful to us as we are to you. We may be vampires but we don't kill anyone anymore, we have, yes, but then again so have you. Am I right in thinking you almost killed your own mate? I'd watch where you point the fingers mate," I growled loudly this time and turned away from him, walking away.

I was shaking with anger by this point.

I realised what was happening the second I heard a movement. Sam was gunning for me. I carried on walking as if I didn't realise and the second he was close enough I quickly turned on my heel, dodging a punch he was about to throw my way and kicking him in the balls and punching him in the face. He fell to the ground screaming in pain.

The pack rushed over, growling towards me.

"I'd watch it if I were you. I don't care if you think you can beat me, I was in the war, a professional fighter, and also a very old, very strong vampire," I sneered at them.

They stayed back at my threat which I was glad. They picked Sam up and two of them carrying him away, the others followed after. Except one.

He only turned to look at me after they'd gone, but he started speaking as he turned. "You leeches need to be taught a-" he started but cut off the moment our eyes connected.

I felt like my whole world had been turned upside down. For a moment I wasn't sure what was happening. Feelings were rushing through me as I stared into his gorgeous brown eyes. I was itching to reach out to him and it hit me like a ton of bricks, the truth to what I was feeling. He'd imprinted on me. I was his mate.

"Mate," he whispered and quick as a flash he was embracing me in his arms.

* * *

Okay, I was a little mean with that, leaving you to guess who had imprinted of Jasper ;) But to be honest it might be obvious it might not. I'll see with your reviews :P

Anyway I tried to get this out as soon as possible. So hope you all enjoyed it :) Read, review, enjoy :)


	6. Chapter 6

To be honest I thought you'd all guess who it was. Some of you did, but some of you didn't. Guess I'm a little better at concealing than I thought ;) :P Thank you all for reviewing, love you all :)

Anyway, hope you're all happy with the choice :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Jasper's POV**

I'd literally never been so shocked in my life; here I was in the middle of the woods, embracing another male and a wolf at that. What the frig was going on? He'd imprinted on me almost five minutes ago and we hadn't let go of each other. I think he was afraid if he let go, even a little, I'd disappear.

To be honest I felt like bolting. What was supposed to happen now? We kiss, fuck and go off in the sunset together? The real world didn't work that way. There were people to think about. The pack wouldn't be so happy about this, and neither would my family, especially Alice.

Even though since Rosalie left, Alice hadn't been her full self. She liked to get away more and she didn't like to spend time with Emmett either. It's understandable since he'd hurt her best friend, but then again Emmett couldn't help who he was. He liked men. Plain and simple.

The boy in my arms moved his head into the crook of my neck, inhaling like his life depended on it. It was foreign to me. I'd never really experienced this strong emotion before, never had it in return either. For Alice and I, we were merely companions, who sometimes had a sexual relationship. If we were bored.

But this. This feeling, this intense spark that was running through me even minutes after our first touch was so weird. After nearly ten minutes he pulled back slightly, never loosening his grip, and looked me in the eye.

"Wha-what's y-your name?" He asked, looking almost pained he didn't even know his own mates name.

"Jasper Hale," I whispered, "technically Jasper Cullen though," I added as an afterthought. "And you?"

He smiled a real genuine smile then. "Embry Call."

I smiled a little, looking to the floor. "What happens now?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing like this has ever happened before. I don't know what to do," his eyes were watery and for some reason it broke my heart. I didn't want him to be upset ever.

"You're not alone actually. He may not have told you and only I know other than them, but Jacob has imprinted on Edward. It's a bit of a love triangle actually," I chuckled at the thought. "I felt Edward's and Jacob's emotions when the pack first arrived at the school, it was clearly an imprint. And now Jacob and Emmett have a friendship and Edward's insane with jealousy."

"Felt their emotions?" He asked, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Yeah, sometimes vampires have special gifts. Edward can read minds; Alice can see the future and I can feel people's emotions." I explained.

He frowned. "Alice is your girlfriend isn't she?"

I laughed a little, nodding. "She is-"

Before I could argue and say we could talk about what to do next he interrupted with a loud piercing growl.

"Well that better change," he gritted his teeth together, his fingernails digging into my waist possessively.

I smirked, rather than getting angry about his blatant overreaction. "I know, we'll talk about what to do some other time. But you might want to get back to the pack, if Sam sees you've gone, there could be trouble."

He nodded, looking really upset at the thought of leaving me. "I'll tell him I was giving you a piece of my mind, he'll probably appreciate that...I don't want to leave you," he murmured the last part, his eyes getting glassy again.

I gulped and pulled him forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He froze when I did that and as I pulled back; his eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"No one's ever kissed me before," he whispered, finally letting me go to touch his own lips.

I smirked. "That's good. It means you're all mine," I grinned and kissed him again for a few seconds longer and this time he returned the kiss. "Go, quick, before a war starts."

He grinned. "I will...goodbye Jasper."

I waved. "Goodbye Embry."

**Jacob's POV**

We were face to face, chest to chest. Any movement at all would mean our lips would be touching. I knew if that happened I'd lose all control I had of myself.

Both of us were panting though, staring deeply into each other's eyes, probably thinking exactly the same thing. His golden orbs had darkened and he was staring at me in lust. It had me briefly wondering what his original eye colour was and if it'd suit him better than his new vampire eyes.

I was pretty sure my brown eyes were now black with lust, the eyes of my wolf fully out. He was begging me to just move forward, to mate with our imprint like it should be. But I had that nagging voice in the back of my head that was stopping me.

If I went so far as to even kiss Edward, I knew that wouldn't be enough. I'd have to be near him all the time, kiss him, touch him, fuck him. With Sam as Alpha I could never do that. More and more I'd been thinking about becoming Alpha, I could force the pack to be okay with my decision if anyone decided to be a homophobic ass.

It made sense, but I was too afraid to do it. I knew Embry would be on my side, but who else? They could all go against me and even though I could force them to accept it, in their own mind they wouldn't and I could lose my friends. I couldn't stand the thought of losing my friends. As much as they were dick heads most of the time, they were my friends and I loved them.

With that in mind I used all the energy I had, which wasn't much to be honest and pushed him backwards. Edward stumbled slightly, looking shocked at the action.

"What was that for?" He asked, eyes wide.

"I can't do this," I whispered. "This, us, no, it can't happen. Ever," I said trying to make my voice sound firm, but it sounded pathetic even to me.

Edward looked like he didn't believe me at all. I didn't blame him, I didn't believe myself either. I looked back towards the mansion, knowing they were probably wondering what the hell we were doing out here. What was I thinking? Dragging him out here, I didn't even know what I meant to do once we got here. I was just too consumed in jealousy seeing him kissing Bella.

I groaned, realising both Bella and Emmett probably thought I was jealous because I wanted Bella. God no, those feelings went a long time ago, even before the imprint. I was a man now, my crush on Bella was a stupid boyish crush because she was a little older than me and was developing nicely when I hadn't even seen a girl like that before.

It didn't help I'd accidently seen her naked round that time too-

"PLEASE STOP!" Edward yelled, covering his ears like it'd make a fucking difference. It was my thoughts he was reading, not listening to me actually say them.

I frowned at him. "Maybe you shouldn't eavesdrop then," I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest and huffing at him.

He dropped his hands, a glare of his own making its way onto his face. "Well I can't exactly get away from it; you were practically screaming it at me!"

I sighed and turned away walking back towards the mansion. I needed to be away from him, he was making me agitated.

"What? Afraid if you're alone, you'll jump my bones?" He yelled loudly.

I hoped to God Emmett didn't hear that. I growled loudly so he got the message not to shout like that again. I saw a smirk appear on his face when he realised I didn't deny his comment. Well I neither denied it nor confirmed it so he could wipe that smirk off his damn fucking beautiful face.

Oh Jesus.

I walked back into the mansion normally, as if I hadn't just randomly dragged Edward out in a fit of anger.

I sat back down next to Emmett who was eyeing me every so often, but mostly kept his eyes on the TV. Nobody said a word for a long time, our gazes stayed on the TV. About half an hour into our very awkward silence, my phone rang loudly.

I jumped a little when it did because the Star Wars theme tune sounded loudly throughout the room. Emmett was smirking at me now when he heard the song. I chuckled a little too. I'd put Star Wars as my ring tone for Sam, because I associated him with Darth Vader.

"Yeah?" I answered the phone, expecting him to yell at me because I had been gone so long. I'd just tell him I went for a run in human form.

"Where the hell are you Jacob? There is a redheaded vampire on our land and she was headed straight for your damn house!" Sam's loud, booming voice nearly blew my ear off.

I jumped up immediately growling loudly. "What the fuck did you just say? Where's my dad?"

I sounded like Sam was walking or running because the wind was blowing loudly down the phone and he seemed a little out of breath.

"Luckily he was at Charlie's. We're still chasing her, we're nearing the Clearwater house, get your ass over here!" He yelled and flipped his phone shut, probably to phase back and chase her.

Everyone was up on their feet now, but it was only Bella who had no idea what was going on. I looked to her smiling a little.

"I've got to go, emergency, I'll fill you in later," I told her, giving her a quick hug and running out the house.

I made it into the woods and pulled my shirt over my head, getting ready to phase when I heard two sets of footsteps behind me. I turned to see Edward and Emmett following me with guarded expressions.

"You can't follow me." I told them, beginning to unbutton my pants too.

They both stopped dead, eyes glued to my chest. I rolled my eyes. Jesus, horny buggers.

"OY! EYES UP HERE!" Both snapped their attention back to my face gulping.

"Jacob that redheaded vampire is out for us, she's been a problem for a while now…we had some trouble with her not long ago," Edward went on to explain rather cryptically.

Emmett decided to be blunt, which I very much preferred. I didn't need riddles at the moment. "What he means to say is the redhead is called Victoria, she had a mate called James who went after Bella. Edward killed him and now Victoria wants revenge on Edward by killing the person he loves the most, Bella."

I tried not to grit my teeth together when he said Bella was who Edward cared most about. I knew it was bollocks, but nobody but Edward and I knew that.

I nodded my head. "Thanks for the info."

With that I let my pants fall to the floor and shifted as quickly as possible, though I knew they had both seen me fully naked for when I turned to look at them in wolf form they were staring at my ass. Lovely. Just what I needed.

I barked so they'd stop staring and when I saw their gaze flick to my face I turned and ran in the direction of the Clearwater house.

I got there in record time, it helped I had Alpha blood running through me; I was much faster than any wolf in the pack. Leah was a close second.

When I arrived I followed the scent in the direction it was the most fresh and it took me back round to my house. Weird. I thought that's where she'd gone first. Well, she probably didn't know her way round; no vampire ever got the chance to cross over to our land.

I arrived at my house and just caught sight of the redhead almost escaping the pack's clutches, but she hadn't seen she was heading straight for me. I lunged at her and by the time she saw me coming for her, it was too late. I tackled her to the floor and held her in place, growling loudly at her.

She hissed back at me and tried to get out of my hold, but she was no match for me in wolf form. The pack quickly caught up to us and circled us, all of them growling at the redhead.

_Nice lunge Jacob!_ Embry barked.

_Yeah, you rivalled Sam there!_ Paul joked, nudging Sam in the side with his paw.

Sam growled loudly at him. _Shut up Paul._

Typical Sam. He could never compliment someone when they did something good. Especially me. Probably because he knew he wasn't meant to be Alpha and he knew my Alpha genes kicked in every so often making me faster, stronger and overall better than he would be in the same situation.

Should I kill her? I asked Sam, knowing he'd appreciate me seeking his advice.

_Of course! She __trespassed__._ Sam growled out.

Or not. Jesus, why did I even bother?

Just as I was about to end the vampires life suddenly more vampires turned up and with the brief moment I was distracted Victoria had the chance the throw me off her and I crashed into a tree. The pain spread across my body and I growled loudly. Fuck that hurt.

I recovered quickly and turned to a vampire that had just taken a huge chunk out of Embry's leg. I dove straight for him and clamped my teeth into its neck, ripping its head right off it's body. The vampire immediately turned to broken stone in my mouth and I spat out the bits of rubble.

I looked at Embry who was now in human form, holding his leg in pain. I trotted over to him inspecting the wound, it was very deep and he'd need medical attention. Just as I was going to shift and take Embry somewhere safe a vampire jumped onto my back, its arms circling my neck and pulling tightly.

I began choking and trying to claw the leech off me but the damn thing was strong and had me on the ground in seconds. My breath was leaving me quickly and as much as I tried to fight back I couldn't. When I knew I was close to passing out any second, the vampire let me go and I was vaguely aware of it biting me before I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Emmett's POV**

Jacob was big. Very big. Bigger than any dude I'd seen before. Bigger than me and that was saying something. Even Edward had a shocked look on his face at the sight and he was the straight guy. Imagine my surprise. My lust.

It just made me want him all the more. When we returned inside, Bella was firing question after question at us but we just told her we only went out to see if he needed any help and he'd said no. She didn't seem to believe us, but she eventually shut up when we reminded her Jacob said he'd fill her in later.

I departed to my room, since I'd basically had a hard on since seeing him with no shirt on. His body was huge and packed with muscle; he was taller and bigger than me in every way possible. He'd definitely be fun to tackle.

When I got to my room I locked the door behind me, not that it'd stop anyone entering if they wanted to but it gave them full warning not to enter because the doors locked.

I stripped down naked and lay on my bed, getting under the covers just in case someone decided to barge in anyway and proceeded to stroke myself to the imagine of Jacob's full naked body.

Half an hour later I'd had the best six orgasms of my life and that was just to the image of Jacob, never mind the real thing. After that I decided to make it my mission to make Jacob mine.

Just as I was cleaning myself up in my ensuite I heard the door to my bedroom roughly slam open, meaning someone had basically just broke my door. I groaned and pulling on a pair of boxers, left the bathroom coming face to face with a panicked looking Edward.

"We just got a call from Sam. Some of the wolves were hurt while trying to get Victoria and Jacob was one of them, Carlisle's on his way from the hospital now," he told me.

I had no idea why Edward seemed worried, but I guess he knew how much Jacob meant to Bella and he possibly could have started warming up to him. However he knew we had a friendship and he knew I cared immensely for Jacob.

I felt like my heart had been stabbed at his words though. Jacob was hurt. Shit.

* * *

Hope you liked! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Sexyshen -** I've mentioned that I want this story to be a slower one, because even as mates they're not gonna jump into each other's arms. Until now they thought they were straight, they have to deal with that and deal with how to deal with their families and pack etc. It's a long process, but they will have many sexy moments eventually, don't you worry

**Rat3000**** -** Haha, your review was a lil cryptic :P Don't know whether you meant it in a good way or a bad, but I'll take it in a good way and you'll have to see what happens ;)

**WildCullenBlack1 - **Hahaha, well you asking for an Embry/Jasper pairing had me wanting to write about them. They do seem like a very interesting couple. Especially since in the books you hardly hear about either of them, to be honest it's a waste of time them being in the book :P  
Exactly! I'm glad you get my though process regarding Jacob's feelings to Emmett and Edward :)  
Hahaha, oh make it into an advert why not :P  
Awww no, my friends have had boy trouble a lot recently. Well one of my friends is basically stringing her boyfriend along, using him while being attracted to my other mates best friend (who she likes) so it's all a complicated love square :P  
Hahaha, glad you finally sorted his beard out :P Oh nice, finding money in pockets always cheers me up! :P  
As for your request in a mushy moments :P You may like me in this chapter ;) It was planned anyway :P  
Aww thanks :) And yeah I try to! Were you referring to a review in particular?

**Confusing -** I don't mean to be snappy but the story does make sense. This story is only at chapter 6, it'll be a while before I reveal why Jacob has feelings for Emmett. Yes, Edward is his universe, but at the moment he's fighting it and it is possible to deny an imprint or reject them. It's been done. I'm also not gonna have them falling into each other's laps, I mean, what kind of story would it be? Everyone would be bored of mushy moments within a few chapters; I have to lead up to it. It seems confusing but only cause their thoughts are like that. Their lives have been completely tipped upside down, they have to work through it and both are trying to deny the imprint, but certain times they can't hide their feelings. That's what any human being is like when trying to deny feelings they may have. I hope you keep reading, but I have to disagree with you, it's not confusing, you just need to put yourself in their shoes and realise how muddled their thoughts would be and try to wait for me to reveal things in time.

**SophieAngel69 -** Thank you so much for that comment. I completely agree, Twilight had all the potential to be great, with great interesting characters, yet nothing was done with them, they were put on a back burner. Absolute crap and haha well you're not alone there! I'm so glad you're going to check out my other stories, I hope you'll like them, but keep in mind 'Imprinting Isn't Always A Good Thing' might not start off as good because I started that years ago when I wasn't as used to writing as I am now :) I didn't think it was obvious I wasn't a fan until I mentioned it, but maybe it is, I don't know :P I'm glad you thought the humour was present, I was a little worried it wouldn't seem so. I don't exactly count myself as a funny person really, so I have to try quite hard with this :P  
:O I just looked through your stories and realised I actually started to read Not A Little Girl Anymore a while back. That story is amazing and I waiting until exams are over to start reading again, but I actually can't believe an author as amazing as you is reading my story! :O  
Anyway, thanks again and I so hope you continue reading and enjoying! :)

* * *

Jesus, the amount of messages I've wrote back to people this chapter :P I should have made that into it's own chapter xD I've never written comments back to people this long before :P

By the way, random thought I wanted to share, I hate mentioning Ephraim Black, because I never know how to spell his name, so I have to come out of the zone I go into when I write, just to look up the spelling of his name ¬¬

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Edward's POV**

I literally felt like my heart had been shattered. Or someone had staked me a hundred times repeatedly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing from Sam, asking me to get Carlisle quick because it looked serious.

Thank God Bella had left ten minutes earlier since at first I stood there, phone still pressed to my ear, despite the fact Sam hung up minutes ago and stared out into the distance. I felt like I couldn't move. There was a ringing in my ears that was getting more and more annoying.

After what felt like forever I jumped into action, calling Carlisle to get his arse over there right now. He didn't understand my urgency about the situation but when I told him Sam said it was very urgent and an angry Alpha wouldn't be good for us, he let it go.

Now all there was left to do was inform Emmett. I didn't want to, nor did I want him anywhere near Jacob, but what could I do? He'd find out eventually and probably bitch slap me for not telling him in the first place.

Seeing the heartbroken look on his face just cut me even deeper. He really cared for Jacob even in this short a time, I guess being a vampire has heightened any feelings so it didn't exactly surprise me his feelings escalated so quickly, it was more that I was hoping they hadn't.

Any previous thoughts about me not wanting to accept this imprint flew out the window for another day as Emmett and I raced to LaPush. It was almost like I was human again, I could almost feel my heart racing, wanting to burst out of my chest I was so anxious, my palms sweating and my blood boiling.

I looked to Emmett seeing he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, probably hoping Jacob's okay. I hated it, but I'd have to deal with the fact he cared so much for him. I still needed to deal with the fact I cared so much for him, never mind Emmett.

Within minutes we were nearing Jacob's house, or what turned out to be more like a shed. Is this seriously where he lived? My heart sunk at the thought. His family must really have no money, I mean I know Bella told me he was quite poor and didn't really live in the richer part of LaPush, but I never expected anything like this.

It seemed Emmett agreed with me since his facial expression was one of complete shock.

Just before we approached we heard someone approaching behind us. Both Emmett and I whipped around, growling loudly until we saw Jasper behind us. We both immediately relaxed.

"Sorry, you guys just ran out of the mansion so fast, I thought something was badly wrong. Why are you on wolf land? You do realise you could get killed?" He raised an eyebrow at us.

Always the more logical one of the group. It hadn't even occurred to me we might have been ripped to shreds for this.

"Um...Sam called and told us some of the wolves got into a fight. Jacob was one of them. I came to see how he is for Bella's sake," I lied, but Jasper knew why I was really here for recognition crossed his features before he suddenly looked scared.

"Wolves? You mean it wasn't just Jacob?" He asked, like his life would depend on the answer.

What the hell?

"Err, yeah why?" I asked, frowning.

"Because...it means if more wolves are hurt, the more chance there is of this attack, which I'm assuming was a vampire, could happen again and probably even worse. We should all be on the lookout," he explained, but there was something about his pause that had me thinking that wasn't the real reason he was so interested, nevertheless I let it go for now, nodding and we all turned back and walked the rest of the way to Jacob's house.

Upon approaching the wolves were crowded outside snapped their heads in our direction. Their eyes filled with anger and pure hatred. Just look what Sam's done to them. We're not threat to them, yet he still has them hating us.

Sam stood up, walking over to us. "What do you think you're doing here? I asked for Carlisle that was it!" He basically growled.

"You're a few wolves short; if Victoria comes back do you really want to face her without some fighters? If she won before, how the hell do you expect to defeat her without some help? We're doing you a favour," I told him, knowing Emmett and I definitely didn't want to be caught out like we cared.

Emmett gave me a grateful look before hardening his gaze back on Sam.

Sam growled a little. "Victoria? You know the redheaded leech?"

Oh shit.

"Yes we do. We had some problems with her in the past. She's been after Bella because I killed her mate. Now she wants to kill mine," I told him honestly, there was no point in lying.

"Wait!" Paul stood up, walking towards us. "You mean the leech is trying to kill Bella? Do you think that's why she was sniffing round Jake's house? Cause she knows they're best friends?"

My eyes widened a little at the news. She was actually sniffing round Jacob's house. Did that mean she knew about the imprint? If she did, that mean Jacob was in grave danger. She would kill him knowing it'd tear me up inside. I gulped down the lump in my throat, trying not to make it seem like I gave a flying fuck.

I nodded. "If she was hanging round here then yes, that's probably why, which is why we're here. I want to talk to Jacob and have a look round, anything we can find might help us," I came up with a lame excuse.

Sam's gaze hardened. "I don't want your help," he said through gritted teeth.

Paul glared at him. "We need all the help we can get. Let the leeches stay."

"They're a danger to our people!" Sam exclaimed, standing nose to nose with Paul.

Jasper growled loudly, snapping them both out of it. "I'm getting sick of you mutt. Stop treating us like we're the enemy. We will be going into that house and we will be helping you whether you like it or not, so you just better shut that damn trap of yours before I shut it for you, remember what happened last time you didn't listen to me?"

I looked to Jasper shocked, just what the hell had happened? When had he seen them? Sam seemed to back down a little and Jasper just walked straight past him. Emmett and I followed quickly after him.

Jasper stopped hallway down the hallway and looked up at us. "I need a bit of a break, you guys go in, I'll make sure no mutt interrupts."

I nodded and carried on, in the direction of Jacob's scent. We walked inside to see Carlisle bending over Jacob and inspecting a wound on his neck. I resisted the urge to gasp at the condition of him.

He looked absolutely terrible.

He was wearing only small black boxer so I could clearly see the large gashes that coated his whole body. A huge, angry purple bruise was around his neck, looking like he'd been strangled. Purple blotches were also coating his body, but not as many as the cuts.

It looked like Carlisle had stitched his right leg, since there looked to be a hundred stiches that went from the top of his thigh to his knee. He looked bad. Really bad.

What was worse was he was hardly breathing. He was definitely still unconscious though, that was for sure. I looked to Emmett to see he looked like he would drop any second. He too couldn't believe the condition Jacob was in.

"Boys, what are you doing here? You could've gotten killed." Carlisle said to us in a patronising tone, like we couldn't handle a pack of mutts.

"We came to help you, help with security on the place in case she comes back and also Emmett needed to see Jacob," I said, each word was killing me to say, especially the last few.

I hated having to hide my feelings. It was easier for Emmett, he was openly gay. I couldn't let on. There were too many risks. But it didn't mean I cared any less than Emmett did. In fact I cared even more than he did I would say.

I'd spent so much of my time convincing myself and everyone else I hated Jacob but standing here, looking at him looking so helpless and vulnerable just had my heart breaking in two. He was my world, in just a week he'd become my world and seemingly Emmett's too. I didn't understand the attraction or if Jacob felt anything in return after all he never did answer my question.

Emmett kneeled down beside his bed, taking Jacob's bruised hand in his. He placed a kiss on his knuckles and looked to his face. I resisted the urge to cut his throat.

"Please wake up Jake. You've got to wake up and beat me at COD…Please," Emmett's voice broke at the end and he leant his head down on Jacob's arm, crying silent tears.

Just then the door opened and in stepped Jasper looking annoyed.

"Carlisle, the mutt in the other room is groaning and it's annoying me. While you attend to Jacob I was thinking I can just sew up his leg, it would help both of us believe me," he muttered, seeming frustrated that another wolf was in pain and disturbing his thoughts.

It made me smile, if only slightly. Carlisle gave him the supplies he'd need and Jasper left the room. I stared back at Emmett who was still sobbing like a child over Jacob.

I gulped. I hated seeing my brother upset, but I also hated seeing him so damn upset over my man. I hated him touching him and crying over him when that should be me. Carlisle was eyeing him as he attended to Jacob's stitches to see if they were okay. When he was done he stood up straight and stared at Emmett in confusion.

"Emmett, you should let Jacob rest, he needs all the sleep he can get right now." Carlisle said.

Emmett looked up at him then, eyes sparkling with pain. "Please tell me he'll make it through."

Carlisle nodded. "He's lucky though, he shouldn't have survived this. He's strong, his wolf is beginning to heal him now, but it'll take a while since there is still quite a bit of damage. Victoria really took it out of him, almost like Jacob was her intended target," Carlisle said his thoughts aloud.

Both mine and Emmett's eyes widened at the thought of Jacob ever being Victoria's target. It couldn't be, could it?

"That makes no sense Carlisle. Victoria wants Bella because that's who Edward loves," Emmett said.

I stood there, not saying a word as Emmett and Carlisle continued to argue about this. I looked at Jacob, knowing that I had to touch him; I had to be near him. I had to get them out of here.

**Jasper's POV**

He wasn't outside with the rest of the pack, meaning he had to be the one who was hurt. I was shaking with anticipation, I need to see him and Sam was just being a dick as usual.

When we finally got inside his scent hit me straight away, he was in one of the rooms. I quickly made my excuses and Edward and Emmett left to Jacob's room. I all but bombarded my way through the door. Embry was lying in the middle of the room on a single bed, his arms was covering his gorgeous face and his bare leg had a huge chunk cut out of it. I barely even noticed he was only wearing boxers, I was that concerned with the state of his leg.

I gasped and if I was human, tears would have been building up and spilling out by now. His gaze snapped to mine; just realising I'd entered the room.

"Jasper…" His voice was raspy. "You can't be here. Go!"

I shook my head and moved to sit down beside him on the bed. "They know I'm here. Where'd Carlisle? Why hasn't he stitched you up?" I growled, touching his sweaty, muscular chest with my hand. He shivered in delight at my touch.

"Jake's at deaths door, he needs the medical assistance right now. I'll live," he told me, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I growled again and he looked at me shocked. "I don't care, you're bleeding, fuck, I'll do it. I'll just go get the supplies," I said, standing up frustrated.

"You know what you're doing right?" Embry asked, looking a little scared.

I hated it. I didn't want him to be afraid of me for any reason.

"Yes, I do, don't worry. I wouldn't touch you if I didn't," I assured him.

He relaxed slightly, if only slightly while I left to get the supplies. I made it seemed like I was just helping Carlisle and that Embry's groans of pain were annoying me, which all three of them bought and I returned moments later with the equipment.

It was funny since even though Embry's leg had a huge chunk missing and he should be growling, hissing and crying in pain he wasn't. He was a brave little trooper and I felt a surge of pride at that.

I set the equipment down on the bed, sitting down too, laying his leg over my lap. He shivered again when my hand connected with his leg and I smiled, hoping the pleasure made him forget about the pain, even if only for a moment.

**Edward's POV**

I'd successfully managed to get Carlisle and Emmett out the room by saying its best I talk to Jacob since I'm not emotionally involved. Emmett didn't like it but he had no choice.

I sat on the edge of Jacob's bed, holding his bruised hand and wishing more than anything sparks weren't running through me at the slightest touch. It was like he was filling me with life, and when he was so near death mere hours ago it just didn't seem right.

I was scared of moving in case of damaging anything. He looked so small and vulnerable, his dark black hair slightly covering his sweaty forehead. He looked like a child again, excluding his muscular form and it was slightly scary seeing him so.

I had been sat there a few hours when he finally opened his eyes, looking at his surroundings. He noticed my hand in his first and judging by the shiver that ran through him, I was guessing he knew it was me. His grip on my hand tightened as he turned his head towards the window, the opposite direction of where I was sitting.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, his voice raspy, he cleared his throat upon hearing how he sounded.

I sighed. "You're hurt. I...I had to see you..."

I heard him gulp a little and he finally turned round to look at me. His brown eyes sparkling with emotion. What emotion I wasn't exactly sure. Where's Jasper when you want him?

"This can't happen. We can't happen," he murmured but his voice broke at the end.

My heart ached seeing him so upset.

"I know, but who says we can't just do this in secret," I suggested, maybe getting out a little frustration is what we both needed.

He looked at me wide-eyed as if my suggestion of mates being together was so ludicrous. Well I guess for us it would be. I hated the situation we were in. Why couldn't everything be simple and the only problem we had was coming out as being gay.

"You can't be serious," he finally answered, scooting away a little but hissed in pain when he realised he couldn't really move without something hurting.

He was cut to pieces.

I gulped a little and looked him dead in the eyes.

"We could both do with this," I muttered and leaning over the bed I pressed my lips to his soft ones.

He tensed a little at first, but soon he relaxed and gave into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me close to him. I was careful not to lean on him too much, placing my arms either side of him to support my weight.

I licked his bottom lip, asking him for entrance. He let out a breath and I took the opportunity to shove my tongue inside his mouth. He moaned when our tongues touched and greedily pulled me closer to him so our chests were touching. I had to swing my legs round so I was straight and I made sure they were either side of his legs, so I didn't hurt him.

My hands slowly and cautiously traced his arms muscles all the way up to his neck. The pleasure I was getting didn't compare to anything else. The electricity sparking between us had me hard in an instant. I growled lowly, his hips bucked up into mine and he hissed when he realised that he was still in pain. He pulled away, biting his lip.

That was just too cute.

After a moment of me hovering above him, while breathing heavily, he looked up to me, a curious expression on his face.

"Um…what's it feel like when you bite someone?" He asked out of the blue, shocking me.

"What?"

"If I let you bite me, what will I feel?" He asked, looking a little afraid but excited by the prospect.

"It'll hurt at first but eventually it'll feel pleasurable. Basically like sex, accept if I carried on you'd start to feel weaker and sick until eventually I drained you cold," I explained, thinking that if he needed to know all the facts so he knew exactly what he was doing.

He nodded, seeming thoughtful for a moment. "Can you control yourself?" He asked, eyes sparkling with emotion.

I was still shocked we were even talking about this, out of all the things I thought he would give in to, this was not one of them.

I nodded. "I have great strength when it comes to this. But there's no telling how I'll feel drinking your blood, my mates," I whispered the last sentence.

He gulped a little. "I trust you."

"What brought this on? You're a wolf, you were born to kill me, even though I'm your mate I still never thought you'd agree to this," I murmured, feeling very confused and almost a little dizzy at the thought of tasting his blood.

I had no doubt it tasted amazing.

"I kept dreaming about it and when we were kissing my wolf kept telling me to let you bite me…almost as if he knows you'd never lose control with me…I don't know, I just want to know what it'd feel like," he sighed, squeezing his eyes shut.

I smiled and nodded. "Okay, well, here it goes."

He turned his head to the side, giving me full access to his neck. I leant down, placing my hands on his shoulders and letting my fangs come out. I licked the spot on his neck I planned to bite, he shuddered and I quickly sunk my teeth into his skin, deciding it'd be better not to prolong the penetration.

He hissed for a moment before gasping pleasure as I sucked greedily at his blood. The liquid was so amazing, much more than anything I'd ever tasted in human and vampire life.

I knew there and then Jacob was like my drug. Probably bad for me, but nevertheless something I wanted to do anyway.

* * *

Hey, do you guys like the new cover? :) Read, review enjoy :)

By the way, you're all going to love me in a few chapters time ;) :D


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took forever, my last exam was on the 18th and I've been having a little trouble writing recently too. But hope it's worth the wait :D I'm nearly at a hundred reviews! ^^

By the way, I already have chapter 10 written…so if you're good at guessing, or just basically not clueless you'll know what's coming ;P I don't know, it seems obvious to me but probably cause I know :P

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Jacob's POV**

There were many things wrong with what I was doing. First of all I was willingly letting another man practically rip my throat out and drink up the remains of my blood. Secondly I was letting said man do this to me when my nature, my friends and family are practically against said blood drinking. Thirdly, I was enjoying it.

I mean what guy in their right mind would actually like somebody drinking their blood? What the hell is happening to me?

Edward pulled away slightly, his tongue licking the wound on my neck, closing it up. He pulled back and looked at me; there was no trace of blood anywhere, almost as if this interaction never happened.

I was shocked, completely and utterly stunned. What the hell were we doing? I swear to God I must have had an aneurysm or something because this was not me. I wasn't this guy. I wouldn't do this. It must be the drugs. Yes, that's it. The drugs. They were fucking me up.

I trailed my fingertips over the bite mark, immediately butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. No -butterflies weren't nearly big enough to describe this feeling. More like dragons. Yes, dragons were flying round in my stomach right now, making it nearly impossible to hide the fact I was nervous as shit.

I dropped my hand and took a glance in his direction. He was staring straight at me, with the most intense look I'd ever seen. I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't like being stared at.

"What?" I finally asked, deciding to break the tension between us.

"You're trying to convince yourself not to be with me, even secretly because you're scared, but you don't have to be. I don't want trouble either, if we keep this secret, we can be happy," he tried to convince me, taking my hand in his and squeezing it tightly. "I almost lost you today," he whispered, his voice cracking a little.

I gulped, looking away. His eyes were burning a hole in my façade. I was trying really hard to keep it together but it was almost impossible. I wanted so badly to say yes, to tell him we can be together secretly, but I was scared.

Terrified in fact.

I'd never done much with a girl let alone a guy, how was I supposed to deal with this? I was always the dominant one; I liked the innocent type of girl, who would let me take control, because that's just how I liked things. How could I deal with a guy, a vampire at that who seemed to be just the type of wild, passionate over who also liked to take control?

"Someone will catch us," I muttered, knowing it was true; it was just a matter of time.

In these types of situations somebody always got caught out and by then I know we'd have our work cut out for us. The pack would be after us, and how could I count on Edward to stick by me? Sure, there was the imprint, but that wasn't everything. He'd been trying as hard as he could to fight it until I got hurt. As far as I know he's still with Bella and probably will be to keep up the pretence.

This sucked majorly. Why couldn't things just be simple? Jesus, it'd be so much easier if my mate ended up being Emily or Kim, at least then I knew Sam or Jared would have to come round eventually. They were human and woman, it would be much easier to get their head around.

I had a niggling feeling that they would never accept my mate, which cut me up inside. I knew Embry would, I could always count on Embry, since he was gay himself, but when it came down to it, could he really leave his whole life behind to stand by me? I didn't think so.

Edward had been quiet for a while, while I had my mental dilemma, I knew he was wondering of a way around this, a way we could be together and keep our friendships and families intact.

It was useless. I knew it. He knew it.

Edward sighed, standing up and began pacing round the room, until he suddenly stopped and looked at me with that intense look again. For a moment I was afraid he was just gonna jump me here, which probably wouldn't be the best idea since I was basically paralysed for the time being, if I moved even an inch it felt like someone was stabbing me with a knife that'd just been in the fire.

"You never answered me before. Do you have feelings for Emmett?" He whispered, seeming scared of the answer.

"Do you have feelings for Bella?" I counter-acted, raising an eyebrow.

Edward clenched his jaw, closing his eyes for a few seconds. "I asked you first," he finally said.

I looked away from his penetrating gaze. What was I supposed to say to that? I knew the answer he wanted, but I couldn't give it to him. I didn't know why, but there was something there. He gave me butterflies when I saw him, was that enough to say that I had feelings for him?

He was physically dreamy. I mean hell, even a straight person wouldn't say no to him. It wasn't enough reason for me to be physically attracted to him to say that I feelings based on just that. I was willing to bet my life on it that Edward too was physically attracted to him.

Truth is, I had no idea.

Emmett was a mystery to me; my feelings would eventually become clear to me. I mean was it even possible for a wolf to feel anything for someone other than his mate? I suppose Sam, Leah and Emily was the example for that. Even after meeting Emily Sam still harboured feelings for Leah, all of us could see it in his eyes when he spoke to her. Maybe it was the human side of us that was attracted to other people, whereas the wolf side of us was completely devoted to our mate. It would make a whole lot of sense.

I looked back up to Edward seeing he was practically boring holes in my skull his gaze was that intense.

"I don't know," I mumbled, feeling ashamed to admit it.

He clenched his jaw again, squeezing his eyes shut, his fists clenching by his sides. I hated knowing I'd hurt him, but I couldn't lie and pretend everything was okay when it wasn't. This wasn't going to be easy at all. But what other choice did we have?

Even though everything was screaming at me to not do this, I knew I had to.

"Okay...we can have a secret relationship," I told him.

He snapped his head in my direction, shock covering his features, but I could see delight in his eyes too and I smiled revelling in the fact I'd put it there.

"Embry is gay, has been for years now, he was going to come out just as he phased and after that he knew he couldn't because of Sam...I can talk to him about this, he'll understand and he can cover for me if I ever need it," I proposed and Edward nodded, grinning widely.

Before either of us could do anything the door burst open and in walked an angry Sam wrinkling his nose in disgust. I quickly made sure my neck was covered; if he saw the bite mark on me I was pretty sure he'd kill Edward before I could even blink.

"You smell like leech," he gritted his teeth together.

I rolled my eyes. "Well quite a few of them have been in here I'm supposing so I can't really help you with that. Unless you would have preferred me to die," I said the last sentence loudly and clearly, making sure he knew Carlisle was the reason I was damn well alive right now.

He narrowed his eyes at me, but didn't say anything else about it. He moved onto more important matters. "You and Embry will have some time off obviously. You more than Embry since he's only hurt his leg, but in the meantime we're having the leeches help with patrol on the border, however they have to stay on their side of the border line unless it's an emergency and the leech manages to slip through," Sam filled me in.

I nodded. "Alright, sounds good."

"Since you're hurt, Jared will be taking over temporarily as Beta," Sam added, looking at me like I'd kick up a fuss.

"That's fine. Probably better that way," I said.

He nodded, glancing at Edward for a moment before leaving the room.

"You're Beta?" Edward inquired.

I laughed, nodding. "Yeah, I thought you knew."

He shook his head but seemed deep in thought.

The door opened again and in walked the pack and the Cullen's. I saw Emmett in the background; he was staring at me like I'd die any second. So dramatic. I tried not to laugh. Paul walked forward and sat in the seat next to my bed, he looked so casual as he lifted his feet up and dropped them on my stomach, getting himself comfortable. Assface.

I groaned in pain, glaring over at him while he sat there grinning.

"How's the cub?" He cooed, pinching my cheek.

I growled at him, slapping his hand away from my face.

"I'm not a cub," I grumbled, shoving his legs off me.

Unfortunately in the process his heel hit my broken ribs. I cried out, holding my ribs with my free arm. I saw Paul stand up quickly.

"Shit, Jake, I'm sorry," he muttered, looking at a loss for what to do.

I saw Emmett stalk forward and he shoved Paul out the way growling at him. The pack stared at him like he had seven heads as Emmett took the seat Paul was previously in and moved my arm to check my ribs.

"They're fine, no new damage," he said, glaring over at Paul who just seemed dumbfounded.

I coughed awkwardly. "Thanks."

I tried not to make it seem like we were friends and I was just being civil now, but I was sure the pack didn't see it that way. Great job Emmett.

**Jasper's POV**

Embry had been sleeping for the past half an hour now. He looked so peaceful I hated to disturb him, but I knew I had to, if I spent any more time in here, they would catch on.

I shook him awake, touching his shoulder gently. His eyes fluttered open before resting upon me, a grin overcame his features when he knew it was me. It had me feeling all warm inside.

"I have to go before anyone catches on," I muttered, my heart almost breaking at having to say the words.

Jesus, I was whipped already.

He nodded, looking sad at the fact himself. "Come by soon please."

I grinned, nodding. I leant in and softly placed my lips against his, the kiss lasted all of a few seconds but it was the sweetest one we'd ever shared. I stood up, squeezing his hand for a moment before leaving.

This was going to be a long night.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't have been happier when Jake accepted my proposal. It was exactly what we both needed. It would definitely relieve some stress from the both of us; I just hated the fact I'd probably have to control myself while he recovers.

Damn injury.

Although I suppose it was a blessing in a way, if it wasn't for him getting hurt, neither of us would have realised how much we cared for each other. How much we even possibly loved each other.

After Sam basically booted us out the door, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I left the house, I could tell all of us felt wiped out, sometimes I wish we could just sleep it off. Emmett looked like he was carrying the world on his shoulders, after his little display of anger towards Paul, I could tell the pack were wondering why a vampire would care so much about a wolf.

The way Emmett stared at Jacob. Like he was his world. I hadn't felt sick since the day I died, but seeing the look of love in his eyes, I suddenly felt the urge to throw up. He was staring at him like Jacob was his mate and I couldn't stand it. How could I?

Jasper looked like something was bothering him too and it didn't look like it was just being in the presence of so much blood or the stench of wolf. It was something else. I grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him in the opposite direction. Carlisle and Emmett stared at us in confusion.

I looked over my shoulder as I was walking and shouted "we'll be back in a bit. Don't wait up."

They left and when I was sure we were far enough away that nobody could hear us I stopped and dropped his hand, turning to him.

"Alright, what's going on? Something's on your mind and you need to tell me what it is," I said in a firm voice, making sure he knew he couldn't swerve out of it.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Embry imprinted on me tonight."

My eyes widened at hearing this. Jake had told me Embry was gay but I never thought he'd imprint on a guy, let alone a vampire and a member of my family. I always imagined it'd be something like Jake and I. One minute he thinks he's gay but the next God (or who I assume they think is responsible for the imprint matching's) fucks everything up and makes him straight, much like Jake and I.

"Well fuck me," I muttered, not really sure what to say to that.

"I don't think I can stay away from him," Jasper said, looking at me like I should have a great realisation all of a sudden and share it with him.

I shrugged. "Jake and I have agreed to have a secret relationship. It's the only way and this works out perfectly, Embry was gay before the imprint and Jake was going to ask him to be his cover whenever we needed him. They can do it for each other now," I said, suddenly feeling good about our plan.

Jasper grinned widely, something that was so foreign with him. "Sounds good. I'm so glad it's only his leg that's hurt because it I had to wait as long as you do just to be able to have a little foreplay I think I'd die of sexual urges," Jasper said and began walking in the direction of home.

I wrinkled my nose as I began following him. "There's such a thing as too much information," I muttered.

* * *

Keep the crucifixes away! I swear I'll be better with updating from now on :D Read, review and enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

**McSass - **I know I took a while to update but I do have a life, a really crazy one, especially since my exams have just finished. I try my best to update and at least I do update, unlike some stories that are started and never actually finished, so please next time try to understand I'll update when I can and not a moment sooner.

Sorry for the long wait. Just because it's the summer doesn't mean I haven't got shit loads to do! The next chapter has been written for a while so that will be up much sooner, I promise!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Edward's POV**

It'd been a month since Jacob and Embry had got hurt, Embry had fully recovered and was frequently visiting the mansion to see Jasper. The family was now aware of Jasper's imprint; the only person who obviously wasn't thrilled about it was Alice, who'd seemingly completely fallen apart since her loss of Jasper. She was no longer the bright, chirpy girl we'd all come to annoyingly love, but this empty shell of the girl we once knew.

Jasper was riddled with guilt and the only thing that was getting him through it was his brief moments with Embry.

Sam had kept the pack running ragged, insisting in double the patrols, which meant more work for the wolves. Embry barely had much time to see Jasper, but at least he was seeing him.

Jacob was almost fully recovered now, he could shift and he was able to do patrols, however in human form he still walked with a limp and his muscles ached constantly, at least that's what he told me over the phone. That's been my relationship with him. Phone conversations. It was ridiculous. People had phone relationships when they were thousands of miles away. I was less than three miles away from Jacob and I could make the journey on foot within minutes and yet I couldn't.

Jacob had promised to visit when he could get some time away. Judging by the aneurysm Sam's having, I'd say that'd be sometime in the next millennium.

I sighed, rubbing my hands over my face. "I don't know what to do Jasper. I don't want to feel this way; I never wanted to feel this way! But it's like he's in my head all the time, begging me to come to him and it won't fucking shut off!"

I groaned, lying back on the couch, feeling like I was in a therapy session. It was all becoming too much and it's not like I could ever escape this. I never slept, meaning I was condemned to think about this for life.

Jasper moved over to sit on the coffee table in front of me and gave me a stern look. "You need to talk to him Edward. Figure out a way to satisfy both your urges that won't hurt him, because this is driving you crazy, I can see it."

"I tried! But he won't fucking speak to me about it! He's so damn paranoid someone will walk in or pick up the other phone and listen in or something!" I yelled, almost at the point of tears if I could actually cry. "You have it so easy," I muttered.

Jasper sighed, leaning back a little. "It's not easy Edward. We take any moment we can together and that's not much. Sam has got them all running ragged because of the possibility of Victoria making it over the boundary lines again. When we're together he basically falls asleep on me every time he's that tired…Sam isn't meant to be Alpha. He doesn't know what he's doing, especially to all the pack members. Jacob would be a much better replacement," Jasper sighed, saying the last part mostly to himself.

I sat up, a confused look on my face. Why had he mentioned Jacob? There were older wolves that would surely do a better job, wouldn't they?

"What're you talking about?" I voiced my thoughts.

Jasper snapped his attention back to me, a guilty look crossing his face. "Oh..um..I don't know if he'd want you to know…I only know because Emmett told me…" He trailed off.

I narrowed my eyes at him, warning him not to test me. Jacob had told Emmett something and not me, his own fucking mate. Jasper looked torn for a moment before he gave in and decided to just tell me.

"Jacob is the rightful Alpha of the pack, his ancestors were all Alpha's, but he didn't want the responsibility so he settled for being Beta…to be honest we should have seen it before. I mean, we made the treaty with his grandfather, Ephraim Black didn't we? And he was the Alpha." Jasper told me.

My eyes widened and I realised he was right. It should have clicked before. Ephraim Black. Jacob Black. Jesus, how oblivious were we all these days? We were hundreds of years old, we were smart, very smart in fact and one meeting with our mates suddenly our brains had become mushed. All that was on the mind was sex, sex, sex.

I sulked, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting. I looked like a stubborn child and Jasper was staring at me like I'd lost my mind but I didn't care. I can't believe Emmett knew before me and not just that but it wasn't even Jacob who told me. Would he ever have told me? All those late night talks on the phone?

Fucking bastard.

The door to Jasper's bedroom opened and in stepped an exhausted looking Embry. Jasper stood up straight away looking concerned as Embry collapsed on his bed. Jasper climbed on the bed next to Embry.

"Embry, are you okay?" Jasper asked worriedly, pulling Embry into his lap and stroking his hair back from his face.

Embry grumbled something incoherent and pulled Jasper closer to him. Jasper looked worried but angry at the same time.

"See what I mean about him not being a good leader? He doesn't know what he's doing; Embry's practically collapsed in exhaustion! Em, how long have you been patrolling?" Jasper raged.

"Hmph...eight...no...nine...no eight hours," he mumbled sleepily and when he realised Jasper was about to say something else he clamped his hand over Jasper's mouth, leaning up for a second with wild, crazed eyes. "I love you and everything but mutter one more word and I'll rip your dick off."

Embry dropped his hand and rolled over, cuddling the cover against him as he prepared to sleep. I grinned at a scared looking Jasper who didn't know whether to leave or stay. I gestured towards the door and mouthed a bye to him and left the room. Even if Embry slept the whole time at least they were together. I wished Jacob and I could be like that.

I sighed, walking downstairs only for Bella to walk through the door as soon as I got to the bottom step. My eyes widened a little seeing her, since I'd been avoiding her recently. I didn't have the guts to just dump her, she'd want an explanation and I couldn't give one that would satisfy her.

"Edward! Where have you been? You haven't answered any of my calls!" Bella screamed at me, running towards me and pulling me into a hug.

It took everything in me not to cringe away from her. I reluctantly hugged her back.

"Sorry. Things have been crazy," I muttered.

She pulled back frowning at me. "Jake said you were probably ignoring me, trying to brush me off."

I narrowed my eyes at her, not for the accusation that was technically very, very true, but for the fact she mentioned Jake and how she's obviously seen him when I've been waiting round here like a love sick puppy for him to come and visit me. He has time on his hands then if he can talk to her. Before I could say anything else the door opened again and in walked a half-naked Jacob. I tried to let it show how much he was affecting me but my pants were suddenly becoming restricting.

"Hey Bells," Jake grinned and pulled Bella into a hug.

"Jake, hey, what're you doing here? And why are you half naked?" She wrinkled her nose a little.

How the hell could she not find him attractive? I practically came just seeing his abs!

Jake pulled back grinning. "I came to meet Emmett, we're gonna play COD and I'm half naked because it's hot outside," he shrugged just as Emmett came in.

"Jake!" He shouted and pulled Jacob into a bear hug.

I gritted my teeth in anger at the sight of him touching my mate, but what the hell can I do? Nobody but Jasper, Embry and Jacob himself knew about us. What annoyed the hell out of me was we were supposed to be having a secret relationship, yet somehow he can make time for Emmett, but not me. Fucking bastard's going to pull out of our deal isn't he?

I tried not to let it bother me but as the seconds ticked by and Emmett wasn't letting go, I just couldn't take it anymore. Instead of making a fool of myself I just stormed out the house in frustration.

**Jacob's POV**

I heard Edward storm out. I knew it was because I'd basically been avoiding him and now I was here, seeing Emmett and Bella, he was angry at me. Honestly all I wanted was to be with him. I'd accepted that. But I know if I let myself properly fall for him, be with him in every way possible, that I'd end up needing to be with him constantly and I know that can't happen.

Nobody can find out. Absolutely nobody. Guilt filled me within the next hour as Emmett, Bella and I sat on the couch playing COD. Edward hadn't returned and I was getting worried he'd done something stupid. Not like suicide or anything, but something like crossed the border line or some shit like that. Actually technically that would be suicide.

After the fifth time Emmett beat me I gave up, collapsing back into the couch since I was basically perched on the edge in anticipation of the game. Emmett too relaxed back, but I could sense a little bit of a tense atmosphere. He was nervous, I could tell.

There was no doubt anymore he liked me, liked me more than he should and I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel something, no matter how minute in return.  
How is it possible you may ask? We'll fuck knows. A mate is supposed to be your whole world and nothing and nobody else matters as long as your mate is okay. So why was there this undeniable attraction between us?

Edward meant more to me; I could feel it, the strength of the imprint and the feelings coursing through me. 99% of my feelings were for Edward, but then 1% was for Emmett and it was scaring the heck out of me. Was it possible to have two mates?

No it couldn't be that. Then I'd feel the same amount for each of them, or at least I'd feel a lot more for Emmett than I do now if that's the case.

Emmett shifted uncomfortably in his seat, keeping his gaze on anything that wasn't me. I wanted to get up and leave, go home and have a nice cold shower, make myself feel clean and fresh rather than feeling like I'm a dirty cheat for feeling this way.

Maybe go and find Edward. But I didn't even know the first thing about him, where would I start?

I heard rustling outside and I knew Emmett had too; we both stood up abruptly and slowly made our way to the door. Bella was looking at us in alarm now, but I ignored her for now, knowing that I needed to keep focus in case there really was a threat outside.

We walked outside and came face to face with Edward. We both relaxed considerably.

"Jesus Edward, we thought you were some wolf coming to chew our asses," Emmett complained.

I glared at him. "Speak for yourself I thought it was some bloodsucker."

Emmett scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Does it really fucking matter? A threat would be a threat," Edward growled looking furious.

Emmett held his hands up in the air. "Woah dude. Chill…"

Emmett walked back inside, probably thinking Edward had a stick up his ass right now and shouldn't be bothered. I didn't blame him, Edward looked furious; you wouldn't want to get onto the wrong side of him right now. Unfortunately I had no common sense whatsoever.

"What's up your ass?" I rounded on him, pushing him back until we were in the woods, away from nosey people.

By that I meant Bella not Emmett. I knew if Emmett had even the faintest idea Edward and I were more than enemies he'd have his ear pressed against the door regardless of whether he can hear a mile away or not.

Edward pushed me back, hard enough that I crashed against a nearby tree. Bastard.

"You are up my ass!" He yelled, then suddenly stopped when he'd realised what he'd said.

I burst out laughing unable to stop myself, that was just too funny and coincidental. He frowned obviously not liking the fact I was laughing at him but what did he expect? He should think before he speaks. I eventually stopped laughing but every so often a little chuckle escaped my lips when I thought back to it. It was literally the funniest thing I'd heard in ages.

"I meant you are who I'm angry with…" he said very cautiously. "You told Emmett you are rightfully Alpha but declined the job and you spend free time with Bella despite the fact you've told me you're busy and can't see me! I'm furious, I'm beyond furious!"

I sighed, rubbing a hand over my face. "The thing with Emmett kinda just slipped out the first day I'd met him, he was taunting me I wanted to put him in his place and well…you know Bella, she's insistent. Very insistent," I told him.

It was the truth, all of it; I just wasn't as keen on seeing him as I should be. I was scared. Scared of how our lives would change and how hard it would be living two lives. Embry was exhausted enough as it was, he slept in Jasper's arms and that's about it. They hadn't done anything yet.

"Bullshit! There's more to it than that," he raged, seeing right through my bravado.

"Just leave it alone Edward," I warned, not wanting to get into an argument.

"You're scared aren't you? Scared of your own feelings," he said with a smug smile on his face.

A smile I wanted to fucking punch off.

"You're wrong."

He shook his head and walked towards me. "I'm far from wrong; in fact I think I'm dead on the mark."

He backed me into a tree, keeping me caged in by his arms. I gulped at our closeness.

"I think I'm getting to you and you hate it so damn much…"

He leant forward and sniffed along my neck, making me shiver in anticipation. His fangs extended and grazed my neck from top to bottom.

"You wish you could have me with no problems," he whispered, his breath fanning my neck and his fangs applied a little more pressure then but not enough to sink in.

"No questions asked…no lying. No funny looks."

I gulped again and dug my nails into my palms. I could feel myself getting sweaty at our close proximity. My head was whirling with thousands of different thoughts but I couldn't put one into even a word let alone a sentence.

Edward abruptly pulled away and retreated back. He held my gaze for a long time without speaking.

"Call me when you grow some balls," he said harshly and disappeared from the forest, leaving me standing there stunned.

* * *

Read, review and enjoy :)


	10. Special Chapter

Unexpectedly I realised chapter 10 had certain lines or things said in it that I actually hadn't come round to putting in yet, which I thought I would've by then, so I made this little special chapter before the main event :P Enjoy :)

* * *

**Special Chapter**

**Jacob's POV**

I was stunned. Edward telling me to grow a pair and come to him, like a good little dog would. Hell no. He knows how difficult the situation is and he has the gall to do this? Fuck no.

Minutes passed and with each second my anger way growing until I was seething. I was literally shaking too, I could feel my wolf's pride was hurt and he was angry about it, very damn angry about it.

In the short walk back to the house I began thinking of all the things I could say or do. I could ignore him, but I guess he'd expect that. I could argue with him but Emmett and Bella are around. I was racking my brain with all the possibilities of what I could do when it suddenly hit me.

Edward hates my friendship with Emmett. He's jealous and that's why he's acting like this. I almost slapped myself for not thinking of it before. All I had to do was tease him. It'd be wrong to use Emmett like that, especially since I practically knew he had a thing for me, but in this moment, I was too angry to care.

I went back inside, fully determined to carry out my plan of teasing Edward. I may be, being a pussy but he had no right to tell me what to do when he actually wasn't doing anything himself either. It's not like I don't want to. There are things to consider, stuff to worry about.

Emmett was on the couch watching 'How I Met Your Mother'. Edward was sitting next to Bella who was basically sprawled all over him. Was he letting her do this on purpose just to annoy me?

Bastard's going down.

I sat down next to Emmett, wondering how to start this and whether going through with this would actually be a good idea. After several minutes of contemplating I knew the sneer wad no, but right now I didn't really give two shits.

Should I say something? Or just go for it and hope he responds? I decided to just go for it seen as I was suddenly in the taking chances mood.

I turned to Emmett who seemed fully engrossed in the TV, a small smirk on his face as he listened. I leant forward quickly and pressed my lips against his before he could even respond to my close proximity.

I could feel the moment Edward knew I was kissing him. I almost felt him suddenly tense. I tried not smiling as I shifted closer till I was practically sitting on him and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. His arms snaked around my waist and his tongue entered my mouth, battling for dominance with mine.

I heard Bella gasp and I could imagine her eyes were popping out of their sockets right about now but I didn't care. Emmett's hands were roaming my body now and I could tell he'd completely forgot Edward and Bella were even in the room. I had to stop it going further, even if I wasn't a virgin I wouldn't go that far. I pulled back very much out of breath and just stared into the eyes of a star gazed Emmett.

He stared at me like I was God for minutes until me pulling away from him snapped him back to reality.

"Sorry. I just had to," I mumbled, sitting back in my seat.

I gave a sneaky glance at Edward whose hands were digging into his legs, his pants ripping and he was seconds away from drawing blood. Bella was just staring wide-eyed at me like I'd predicted. I looked back at Emmett who just cleared his throat and nodded.

"Feel free to do that anytime," he eventually said and I saw a smug smile appear on his face.

I laughed and nodded.

If Edward carried on the way he was I'm sure I'd have to be taking him up on that offer.

* * *

Read, review and enjoy. It's not a proper chapter, so that's why it's short :)


	11. Chapter 10

The moment you have all been waiting for! You all better appreciate how long this is! :P

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Edward's POV**

I sat downstairs watching TV; I had begun watching 'Two And A Half Men' as suggested by Jacob. I actually found it hilarious; Charlie Sheen was a talented man. Jacob was upstairs taking a shower after his patrol he'd arrived at the mansion to see Emmett, who was just going on a hunt.

He told Jacob to shower and get dressed and he'll be back in an hour. I was having trouble sitting here, knowing we were alone in a mansion and he was naked upstairs.

I gulped, feeling my dick twitching with anticipation. I hadn't the faintest idea of how I'd managed to sit here for the past twenty minutes. I mean come on, my very sexy mate was upstairs, naked and wet and I was sitting here watching TV. How long did it take to shower? Ten minutes at the most, but no he had to prolong my torture.

If he comes down here with wet, tousled hair, he's going down.

After another ten minutes and the sound of the shower still running, I jumped up from my seat, no longer able to contain my urges for him. I ran upstairs, taking the steps five at a time and burst through the bathroom door.

Jacob turned around abruptly, opening the shower doors, his eyes wide. "What the fuck?"

I growled loudly. "You brought this on yourself," I muttered and began pulling my shirt over my head.

His eyes widened considerably more as he grabbed a towel off the side, wrapping it round his waist and stepping out the shower.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, watching me with curious eyes as I unbuttoned my pants.

"You've been in this shower for half an hour, it doesn't take that long. Either you're trying to torture me into coming up here and fucking your brains out or you are basically just a woman in disguise," I told him as I was now completely naked in front of him.

He gulped a little, not taking his eyes off my manhood. I smirked a little, this should be good.

I took his staring as a sign and grabbed him in my arms shoving him back into the shower, shutting the doors behind me. I shoved him against the wall and angrily pressed my lips against his.

"This doesn't mean a thing," Jacob said harshly against my lips.

I glared and shoved him further into the wall, delighting in his gasp of pain as his back smacks against the wet tiles.

"Fucker," he curses, pushing hard against my chest in an effort to shove me away.

I grip his arms tightly, not giving him an inch of room to move. He thrashed violently against me, until I decided to shove my knee between his legs and started grinding my thigh against his throbbing member. His head slams back against the wall and the moan he let out was loud enough for people in a fifty mile radius to hear. It made tingles spread through my stomach and straight to my dick.

"Like that do you?" I mocked, teasing him as he's teased me with his constant flirting with Emmett.

I moved my leg even higher, the head of his cock leaking some pre-cum against my thigh, it burned my skin it was so hot.

"As good as anything else," he panted, eyes flashing darker, his lust filled wolf taking more and more control.

I'll never be able to understand the violent rage that rushes through me when he looks at me, his dark eyes burning holes in my soul. If I had a soul that is.

I slammed him into the wall again so hard the impact reverberates through the room, so loud I was thankful nobody was home. If they were to walk in here right now, they'd be surely getting an eye full.

He grunted in pain and in response I lowered my head to the crook of his neck and bit down, sucking greedily. He gasped loudly, his nails digging into my back as he pulled me impossibly closer to his chest. I stopped after a few seconds, knowing I couldn't go any further or I'd lose control and kill the only thing that means anything to me right now.

I licked the wound as it closed over, he growled a little, enjoying the sensation my bite was giving him. After a bite it's always sensitive for a while afterwards. I blew on it a little, torturing him further.

He deserved this. Deserves it for continuously taunting me, for having the gall to flirt with Emmett right in front of me, for kissing him right in front of me.

For as little inclination he has to be with me past the occasional bad word, he still felt something for me, still had feelings I knew it. And whatever this thing was with Emmett I was sure it wouldn't last long, he can't deny the imprint forever, not if I had anything to do with it. I was fed up and tired of telling myself I didn't want him, I didn't need him in my life when it was obvious I did. I needed him like a human needed air.

_He's yours,_ the nagging voice in back of my mind said, _and this is his punishment for making you want him so much._

"Get the fuck off me," he growled, snapping his teeth at me, his wolf was just at bay, his black eyes staring lustfully into mine.

He wanted control and he wasn't getting it.

I smirked at him and began teasing the bite mark. I loved leaving my mark on him. I have since the first time, when he demanded me to do it. And watching as he kept his neck invisible to everyone that visited him as he was getting better was just hilarious.

I looked at the bite that was a striking red colour, it made me hard instantly seeing it, as seeing my mark on him always did.

I press my thumb into the imprint and he shuddered in delight, pressing more of his weight on me as he leant his head on my shoulder groaning.

As much as I'd like to take my time and explore every inch of his gloriously sculptured body, I just couldn't help myself but to have him now. Anybody could come home any minute and like I wanted Emmett to walk in and see us like this.

First of all, my Jacob's naked and even though he's already seen him like that I was determined to make sure he didn't get another chance and second of all seeing us fucking would make him likely to start an all-out war with me and Emmett was much stronger than me, I stood no chance of defeating him. If he wanted to kill me, he could.

The sneaking around gave me a thrill that even I couldn't describe too. After trying to fight temptation of this, forcing myself to remember it'll only do more harm than good; I decided to ignore my conscious.

I decided to focus on the matter at hand, rather than thinking of anything that would distract me, especially him leaving or losing him to the likes of Emmett.

Thoughts like those are dangerous ones.

Without warning I shoved him down and he collapsed onto the shower floor with a heavy thud. He cursed and glowered up at me, a look of murder in his eyes; it made heat run down my spine. With a wide grin I tugged away the soaked towel that was wrapped loosely around his hips, revealing his erect cock to the air. His slit was still dripping with pre-cum and I took it in my hands. It was burning hot, hotter than any other part of his body and the wetness of it just made it easier to stroke him.

I stroked him and watched as he struggled not to react, but I wasn't having any of it. I gripped him harder until he hissed loudly, and pumped him so fast that my hand was blurring. Vampire speed comes in handy here. It doesn't take long for him to spread his legs and start moaning. I watched him arch his back against the floor, hands fisted at his sides and his chest heaving as he fought for breath. The look of him now will forever be my favourite mental image of him.

The undeniable look of pleasure on his face, his failure to hide how good I made him feel and shame that he never could, it was enough to make my own cock ache with anticipation.

I wanted so badly to draw this out, to press my fingers against the twitching hole beneath his sack, to suck him down my throat, to bury my balls deep inside of him and it hurt that I couldn't. There wasn't much time left. Twenty minutes until Emmett returned and knowing Emmett he'd get back sooner just so he could spend time with Jacob.

With a frustrated groan I removed my hand, determinedly ignoring his protesting whine, and settled myself against him until my hips are aligned. The first roll of my hips, the first touch of our cocks, made my eyes roll to the back of my head. I had to compose myself.

Jacob groaned and desperately pushed himself more against me, his arms coming up and grabbing me around the back. I felt his blunt fingernails across my skin and the stinging burn I felt as he cut my skin had me having to bite back a moan.

I dropped my head as I connected my dick to his awaiting hole and shoved my way inside. He growled loudly at the pain he was feeling, a few distinct tears rolling down the side of his face. It let me know for sure that he was a virgin and he'd never so much as even got close to this. I tried not to come at the thought that I was his first.

I kissed away his stray tears and began moving in and out slowly, letting him get used to the feeling.

Our bodies moved slickly together as he got more and more wet and I pressed an open mouthed kiss against his neck. He tasted like sweat and soap, since he had just had a wash. Well, soon he'd need another one. Maybe another three. It was intoxicating. I sucked on that pale expanse of skin, leaving angry bruises that I occasionally soothe with my tongue.

Jake whimpered when I skimmed my teeth up his throat, licking wet lines up his skin and leaving teeth prints at his jaw. I took the lobe of his ear between my lips and sucked, he convulsed against me, clutching so hard it would've hurt to breathe if I needed to.

It didn't take long for him to come, his body going rigid and then jerking in my arms. His cock pulsed and leaked against my stomach, shooting line after line of come on my stomach. I came straight after him, leaking my seed straight up his hole, before pulling out. My dick was very sensitive right now, no doubt his was too.

I wasn't surprised when Jacob lowered his arms and wrapped one hand around both our cocks. The fucker always had to have the last say. I had no doubt sex with him would be no different. The moment his calloused hand gripped my dick I was done for. I stiffened against him and come, the intensity of the second orgasm shocking me stupid.

Jacob continued to stroke my cock, prolonging the pleasure until it bordered on pain. When my dick became way too sensitive and his hand became too much, I pushed him away from me and leaned back, trembling a little.

I hated that touches like that never felt as good with Bella. I mean, neither of them really knew what they were doing, they were both virgins, but Jacob knew immediately what I liked, he knew me, even if I hadn't told him anything about me hardly. He knew me and I knew him.

Jacob slouched back until he was propped up against the wall, legs splayed open and cock, still twitching, softening on the floor in between his legs. His eyes were closed and his chest was heaving, his hair a dishevelled mess. I crawled towards him and kissed him, he languorously reciprocates, tongue sloppy in my mouth.

I broke off and shakily got to my feet, grabbing his discarded towel from the floor on my way up. I placed it in the sink as I turned back to the shower, letting the water soak me until all the evidence of sex was cleared from my body.

I rubbed my skin with the body puff, to get rid of the smell of sex. As I was nearing my dick, which was still majorly sensitive, he grabbed the puff from me and began gently washing me. I groaned underneath his touch as he pressed the puff against my sensitive areas. His free hand was snaked around my waist, fingers digging into my hip. When he was done, he moved the puff away to wash himself clean and we both stood face to face, or rather face to chest in my case and let the sprinkle of the water wash away the soap suds.

There was no need to say anything. It was a peaceful silence and I was happier than I'd ever been right now.

When we were all cleaned up I switched the shower off and moved to the towel, drying myself off. He too got out, grabbing the spare towel from the hook.

His footsteps ceased a few feet away from me, as I was leaning over to dry my legs.

His voice was hoarse and strained as he said, "this didn't mean anything."

Sure it didn't.

He shuffled for a bit, as if waiting for an answer and left with a huff when he realised he wouldn't likely get an answer. His footfalls grew silent the further he moved away (most likely to Emmett's room to borrow some clean clothes off him) until the only sound left was my own ragged breathing and heavy heartbeat.

I clenched my hands into fists against my side and dropped my head onto the wall.

No, of course it didn't.

* * *

Read, review, enjoy :)


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry for the wait, but it was my birthday on the 29th July, I turned 19! Starting to feel a little old! ;P And I've also been enjoying a bit of my summer! (Watching Jeremy Kyle that is :P)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Jacob's POV**

Shaking like a leaf, I entered Emmett's room with just a towel wrapped round my waist and began pacing like crazy. I was running my hands through my hair, tugging at it, tears streaming down my face. What the hell was wrong with me? Why had I let it happen? Why had I let him take my virginity like it wouldn't mean anything, when we all knew that wasn't true!

Proof, by the way I was feeling now. My wolf was growling inside my head.

Go back to our mate you twat, he ground, trying to push me towards Edward.

I shook my head and cried out in an attempt to fight against the pull. It was killing me. But how could I go back in there and suddenly change my mind? Did he even want that? Since he seemed happy enough to just fuck me and leave me. He didn't even bat an eyelash when I told him it meant nothing. He was rough too, something I wouldn't have expected. I thought he'd go easy on me, but no, hell no.

My ass hurt like hell, as did my heart. My wolf was trying to claw his way out of me and I felt like I was about to have a mental breakdown. I dropped to my knees and leant my head on them as I cried and wiled the pain to go away. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

Distantly I heard the door open and before I knew it big, strong arms were wrapped around my waist and I was pulled against a muscular chest. It was too muscular to be Edward's and the only person I knew that felt that big was Emmett. His scent suddenly surrounded me and I relaxed against him, needing comfort, needing to know someone was there for me. I turned in his arms and clutched him to me, laying my head in his neck crying my eyes out.

It was quiet for a while until I calmed and he released his grip on me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"What happened, what's wrong?" He asked, concern in his tone.

The pain in my chest had slowly numbed and I was feeling much better than I had been. I was taking deep, calm breaths to ensure I didn't suddenly burst out crying again. It was embarrassing enough without that.

"Please...just, don't ask," I shook my head, not wanting to explain.

Explaining would mean I'd have tell him about the imprint and that would mean I'd have to tell him that the only reason I kissed him was because I was trying to make Edward jealous and that just wasn't an option. He would be pissed at me and i'd lose him as a friend. That was another thing I didn't think I could take. There was an unspoken connection between us and if the imprint wasn't scary enough, this connection just added to the pressure I felt.

Emmett nodded and moved away from me, grabbing some clothes from his wardrobe and passing me them. "I'll be downstairs." He said and walked over to the door but before he left he stopped and turned to look at me with a smirk on his face. "You kissed me."

I chuckled. "I know. I was there."

He laughed a little and left. I realised he must've said that to ease the tension and let me know he wasn't offended I didn't confide in him.

I felt someone shaking me awake. I groaned and rolled over, hoping they'd get the message but the shaking persisted.

**Embry's POV**

"Em," I heard Jazz's soft voice calling me.

"Don't you know never to wake a sleepy wolf up? You could lose your balls and not even know it..." I murmured sleepily.

Jazz chuckled at my threats. "I know, but I've been hearing someone crying and I just realised it's Jacob."

I jumped up at that and almost fell off the bed in the process until Jazz caught me in his arms. He shook his head at me smirking and pulled me close to him. We were both completely naked since we'd gone all the way for the first time the night before, I must have been sleeping all day. Poor guy can't even sleep. I think that'd be the only thing I'd hate as a vampire, knowing I couldn't be able to sleep away my troubles, even for just a few hours.

"Why's he crying, what happened?" I asked, suddenly remembering why he woke me up and began panicking about my best friend.

I was about to jump out of bed and run to see Jacob but Jasper's held me down and growled. I frowned at him, why was he stopping me from going to console my best friend.

"You're naked," he ground out, eyes flashing black showing his slight lust and anger at the thought of anyone else seeing me that way.

I smiled up at him and kissed his lips softly. "I'll get dressed then."

Jasper still didn't let me move. "No, you smell like sex. I'm not letting anyone round you until you've showered."

I groaned. "Jazz, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why the fuck did you wake me up if you won't let me leave the damn room?" I eyed him.

He laughed. "Well you can get showered, dressed and then leave."

"Ugh, fine. Now sex for you tonight tonight though," I told him getting up and running into the bathroom before he had chance to catch me.

I heard him growl playfully and I giggled at the thought of him trying to hold himself back tonight.

**Jacob's POV**

After I was dressed I left the bedroom just as Embry and Jasper left their room. Embry came straight at me and pulled me into a hug, a hug I gladly returned. I was sure my eyes were red and puffy and I probably looked like shit but I couldn't really do anything about it.

"What happened? jazz said you were crying," he asked, pulling back to look me in the eye.

I sighed, looking to the floor in embarrassment. "Edward and I did it.." Embry's eyes widened at the news, but Jasper didn't even look surprised, he probably felt our emotions during. "I told him it didn't mean anything and left and it all just piled on me, what I'd said, what I'd done and now he probably doesn't even want to know me and I'm scared what the pack will do," I blurted out, it was like word vomit, I just couldn't stop until Embry placed his hand over my mouth and looked me seriously in the eyes, a look I'd never seen on Embry's face in our whole thirteen years of friendship.

"You're an idiot you know that? Edward wants you, it's obvious, all you need to do is tell him you want him and he'll come running back to you. And as for the pack, well we'll deal with that together okay? You're not on your own anymore and the worst they can do is kick us out and we have our mates here to help us through it," Embry said, assuring me and making me feel better.

I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid. He was right, I wasn't alone anymore and if he had the guts to be with Jasper, then I could be with Edward and hopefully he'll forgive me for what I said.

"Come one, let's go find Eddie," Embry joked, putting his arm around my shoulder and we walked downstairs.

I heard Jasper growl a little when Embry put his arm around me, but we both ignored it, knowing we'd never feel anything other than brotherly love for each other, mate or not.

We entered the living room to see Emmett standing there looking worried and was pacing too. He looked up at us and I immediately became guarded.

"What's going on?" I asked, frightened at the answer.

"Um...I'm not really sure. All I know is Edward came downstairs not long ago, with a suitcase full of his stuff and left, I tried to get him to explain but he just said he couldn't be here anymore and certain people...I think he was uncomfortable with wolves being here all the time...I never even thought how the others would react to our friendship and you always being around...fuck I'm so stupid." Emmett went off on a rant but I only really focused on three words in particular.

Edward.

Suitcase.

Left.

Three words that had the effect to kill me. My heart was breaking and I felt my wolf howling inside of me. This was all my fault, I'd pushed him away. I'd let my fear cloud my judgement and my rational side and now he was gone. Gone forever and who the hell knew if I'd ever find him again.

All voices around me were distant and my vision was suddenly becoming blurry and before I knew it everything went black.

* * *

I know it's short, but I'm just trying to get back on track. As always, read, review and enjoy :)


End file.
